Dunkle Geheimnisse
by Mystical Selena
Summary: Eine Schülerin mit dunklen Geheimnissen und Snape kommt dahinter, was große Folgen für die beiden haben wird. Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy mischen auch mit. Es wird gestritten (und wie!) gekämpft und vielleicht auch geliebt. Kapitel 7 ist da! Please
1. 1 Verletzter Stolz & elendes Dasein

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, außer Selena gehören JKR und Warner Bros._

_                  Mit dieser Story verdiene ich kein Geld. _

_A/N: Das ist meine erste Fanfic, die ich ins Netz stelle. Also seid bitte gnädig. Ich habe so viele Ideen, und bei einer kam diese Geschichte bei raus. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ein paar Reviews wären toll, damit ich nicht die Lust am Schreiben verliere. Kleine Erpressung muss sein ;-)_

_Aber ehe ich hier noch weiter quassele, geht's jetzt los!_

Dunkle Geheimnisse

****

**1****. Kapitel: Verletzter Stolz und elendes Dasein**

Selena rannte die Treppen hinauf. ‚Wie konnte er es nur wagen!' dachte sie wütend. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von ihm. Selena rannte zur großen Halle. 

‚Sie ist leer' bemerkte sie erleichtert. ‚Wie konnte er mir nur so etwas antun! Hat der denn überhaupt kein Herz?' 

Sie kannte Professor Snape nun schon eine ganze Weile, seit sie in Harrys  sechstem Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kam. Dies war nun schon ein Jahr her. Eigentlich freute sie sich immer auf Snape's Zaubertrankunterricht, auch wenn er mit den anderen Häusern, außer seinem eigenen, immer unfair umgeht. ‚Na ja, ein nicht ganz unparteiischer Lehrer eben. Was soll's' spielte sie das Ganze immer runter. 

Doch Selena erledigte ihre Aufgaben immer ordentlich und gab ihm dadurch erst gar keine Chance, etwas an ihren Tränken zu bemängeln. Ja man könnte sagen, dass sie angefangen hat, diesen Mann wirklich zu mögen. Doch heute war er eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

Was Snape ihr heute im Zaubertrankunterricht angetan hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht fassen. 

Die Schüler waren gerade dabei, eine Form des Vielsafttrankes zu brauen, als Snape zu ihrem Kessel  herüber kam und an ihrem Trank herummeckerte. Dabei war dieser vollkommen in Ordnung. ‚Natürlich lasse ich das nicht auf mir sitzen' hatte sie sich gedacht und fing an mit ihm zu streiten. Die Situation eskalierte, als er Selena wütend ein nichtsnutziges Schlammblut nannte, das nichts auf die Reihe bekommt, und dazu auch noch wie eine Vogelscheuche aussieht. Selena blieb die Luft weg. Sie verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige und rannte aus dem Klassenraum.

Nun stand sie in der großen Halle, vollkommen alleine. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwach. Er hatte ihr das letzte bisschen Kraft, dass sie noch besaß, genommen. Dabei musste Selena in letzter Zeit doch schon genug durchmachen. Jeden Abend musste sie zu Lord Voldemort gehen und die treue Todesserin mimen. Damals wurde sie von ihren Eltern genötigt, auch ein Todesser zu werden. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, was sie ihr damit antaten. Sie wollte keine Todesserin werden, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht genug wehren. 

Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern, der von Voldemorts Anhängern herbeigeführt wurde, lebt sie in einer kleinen Villa, die der dunkle Lord für sie erstanden hatte. In Hogwarts erzählte sie, dass sie dort mit ihren Großeltern lebt, doch in Wahrheit war sie ganz alleine. Voldemort hatte den Auftrag für den Mord an ihren Eltern gegeben und obwohl sie ihr das antaten, wollte Selena nie ihren Tod. Und jetzt hasst sie Voldemort dafür. Er würde irgendwann einmal dafür bezahlen. Das schwor sie sich.

Plötzlich spürte Selena einen fast unerträglichen Schmerz in ihrem linken Unterarm. Sie wusste, dass Voldemort sie rufen würde. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in den verbotenen Wald.

+++

Unten im Kerker spürte Snape ebenfalls diesen unerträglichen Schmerz. Dagegen fühlten sich die Nachwirkungen der Ohrfeige wie Balsam an. Die Kleine hatte ihn doch tatsächlich geschlagen. Ihn, vor dem normalerweise alle große Angst hatten. Sie hatte sich wirklich gegen ihn aufgelehnt. Doch er hatte jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. ‚Verdammt! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? !' fluchte er in Gedanken. „Ich muss kurz weg. Macht weiter! Wenn ich bis zum Stunden Ende nicht wieder zurück bin, dann friert die Tränke ein und verschwindet!" schnauzte er die Schüler an. Und schon verließ er mit wehendem Umhang den Klassenraum, holte seine Todesserrobe und machte sich auf den Weg zum verbotenen Wald.

+++

Selena war inzwischen am verbotenen Wald angekommen und zog sich ihre rituelle Kleidung an. Diese bestand aus einem langen, schwarzem Rock, einer fast durchsichtigen, schwarzen Bluse, einem ebenfalls schwarzen Schleier und einem langen, dunklen Umhang ohne Kapuze. ‚Mal sehen, was er heute von mir will' Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr ganz mulmig. Selena ging noch ein paar Schritte in den Wald und aparrierte anschließend zu Voldemort.

Snape erreichte wenige Minuten später den Wald. Er war schon fertig gekleidet. Nun begab er sich ebenfalls zu Voldemort.

+++

Selena hasste diese Höhle, in der meistens die Todessertreffen stattfanden. Sie hatte noch nie einen der anderen Todesser gesehen. Voldemort rief sie merkwürdigerweise immer alleine zu sich. 

Als sie an der Höhle ankam, sah sie auch schon eine Wache aus sich zukommen. ‚Was trägt der denn da?' wunderte sie sich, als sie eine Schachtel in seinen Armen sah. Selena trat an die Wache heran. Doch noch bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, begann diese: „Von unserer Lordschaft, my Lady. Er wünscht, dass Ihr es tragt, bevor Ihr zu ihm geht." Die Wache überreichte ihr die Schachtel. Selena nickte kurz, sagte eisig: „Du kannst nun wieder an deinen Platz gehen" und schritt an ihm vorbei in die Höhle.

In ihrem Zimmer, was Voldemort extra für sie einrichten hat lassen, angekommen, blickte sie zum ersten Mal in die Schachtel, die mit einem roten Samtband mit Schleife verziert war. Darin befand sich ein Kleid und ein Schleier. Wie gewohnt in schwarz. Als sie es aus der Schachtel nahm, blieb ihr der Atem weg. Das Kleid war nicht nur schwarz und lang, nein es war durchsichtig! Nur an den allernötigsten Stellen war schwarzer undurchsichtiger Stoff. ,Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst! Das Kleid ist viel zu aufreizend!!' stellte sie fast empört fest. „ Andererseits, wer sollte mich denn schon sehen? Ich bin doch sowieso wieder mit ihm alleine" sagte Selena zu sich selbst. Also zog sie das Kleid an, steckte sich die Haare hoch und legte den Schleier an. 

Und nun war sie bereit, um zu Voldemort zu gehen und ihren Auftrag, den er ihr sicherlich geben würde, wie sie dachte, entgegenzunehmen.

- Fortsetzung folgt-


	2. Schicksalhafte Begegnung & die Vorzüge, ...

Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Kapitel 

_A/N: So hier ist sogleich Kapitel 2. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und nicht vergessen zu reviewen!_

**2. Kapitel: Schicksalhafte Begegnung und die Vorzüge, wenn man ein Todesser ist **

**Teil 1 und 2**

Teil 1 

Severus betrat die Höhle und fragte sich immer noch, was wohl heute sein Auftrag sein würde. Er betrat einen großen Raum, der nur durch ein paar Kerzen erhellt wurde. Einige Todesser waren schon anwesend. Snape erkannte Lucius Malfoy und seinen Sohn. ‚Wie konnte er sich nur vom Unterricht weg schleichen?' fragte er sich. Außerdem erkannte er auch noch McNair und einige weitere, doch eher unwichtige, Todesser. Snape trat an Voldemort heran und küsste den Saum von dessen Umhang. Voldemort blickte auf ihn herab. „Ah, mein treuer Giftmischer! Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Du bist heute einer der wichtigsten Personen." 

Snape gefror das Blut in den Adern. ‚Hat er etwa herausgefunden, dass ich ein Spion bin?' dachte er erschrocken. Er nickte kurz und stellte sich zu den anderen Todessern zurück in die Reihe.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür neben Voldemort's Thron. Zwar etwas zaghaft, doch alle Todesser bemerkten es und blicken gespannt zu dieser Tür. „Ah!" begann Voldemort „die zweite, wichtige Peron des Tages. Komm rein, Prinzessin!" ‚Prinzessin? Was ist denn jetzt los?' wunderten sich die Todesser. Auch Snape schien verwirrt. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat eine junge Frau mit einer wunderschönen Gestalt, und war mit einem schwarzen Kleid und einem Schleier bekleidet. 

Den Todessern verschlug es den Atem bei ihrem Anblick. Die junge Frau ging auf Voldemort zu, kniete sich vor ihm hin und küsste seine Hand. Er strich ihr mit der anderen Hand über den Kopf und betrachtete sie einfach nur. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah dieses gewisse Glitzern in seinen Augen, was sie gar nicht mochte. „ Du siehst heute einfach bezaubernd aus meine Prinzessin" sagte Voldemort und wollte die Augen gar nicht von ihr abwenden. Genauso wenig die Todesser, die sie immer noch, wie aller Sinne beraubt, anschauten. Selena schauderte als Voldemort sie Prinzessin nannte. Er benutzte nie ihren Namen. Seit sie ihn kannte, nannte er sie so. „Mein Lord, warum habt Ihr mich heute zusammen mit den anderen Todessern gerufen? Sonst wollt Ihr mich doch immer alleine sehen" fragte Selena ihn ein wenig unsicher.

 „Erst einmal" setzte Voldemort an „bist du mehr für mich, als ein Todesser und das weißt du auch. Du bist meine Prinzessin. Außerdem fand ich, dass es langsam Zeit wäre, dich mit den anderen bekannt zu machen." „Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Selena nun doch etwas neugierig. Voldemort begann ein wenig zu lachen. „Es gefällt mir, dass du so wissbegierig bist meine Liebe." ‚Meine Liebe? Bei Merlin, was ist denn jetzt in ihn gefahren?' wunderte sich Selena. „Deine Aufträge hast du immer mit Bravour und zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit gemeistert, was man manchmal von euch nicht gerade behaupten kann." Voldemort's eisiger Blick traf jeden seiner Todesser, die schnell den Kopf neigten. „Nun möchte ich dich mit meinem besten Todesser zusammenbringen" sagte Voldemort mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. 

Selena fuhr hoch und ihre Augen wurden groß. „Zusammenbringen? Ihr meint doch nicht etwa... ?" Sie stoppte und blickte ihn fast empört an. Voldemort wusste, was sie meinte und sein Grinsen wurde noch diabolischer. „Nein, nicht so, wie du jetzt wahrscheinlich denkst. Zumindest noch nicht" fügte er mit einem fragwürdigen Unterton hinzu, der Selena, die inzwischen die Todesser begutachtete, herumschnellen ließ und Voldemort bestürzt ansah, was ihn zum Hochziehen seiner linken Augenbraue brachte. „Und in welcher Art und Weise dann, wenn nicht so?" fragte sie ironisch. „Ihr beide werdet zusammen arbeiten. Ich habe den perfekten Partner für dich. Er ist sicherlich auch nach deinem Geschmack."

 ‚Na klasse! Schon wieder so eine zweideutige Bemerkung! Langsam reichts echt! Und überhaupt, woher will der denn wissen, ob der Typ mir zusagt. Der denkt wohl, er kennt mich, wie seinen Umhang wie?' dachte sie und versuchte, die aufkeimende Wut in ihr runter zu schlucken. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn an. Bisher konnte sie ihre Arbeit immer so erledigen, dass die Leute, die sie umbringen musste, nicht so leiden vor ihrem Tod, was ja andere Todesser genossen. Doch jetzt hatte sie jemanden am Hals, der ihr auf die Finger schaute. ‚Scheiße!' dachte Selena und konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, dies auch aus zusprechen.

Voldemort stand auf, nahm Selena bei der Hand und ging mit ihr in Richtung Todesser. Sie fühlte sich unwohl. So viele vermummte Gestalten, so viele Todesser. Zu viele, wie sie fand. Am liebsten, wäre sie sofort weggelaufen. Doch dann riss Voldemort's Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Prinzessin, bist du Ok?"  Sie fand, dass er  ungewöhnlicherweise besorgt klang und deshalb nickte sie kurz. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Macht Euch keine Gedanken" meint Selena kurz darauf. „Ich war nur in Gedanken."  

„Nun" begann Voldemort  und hatte wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich möchte dir jetzt meine treuesten und besten Todesser vorstellen. McNair! Tritt vor und nimm deine Maske ab!" zischte er ihm zu. Dieser tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde. Voldemort wandte sich wieder seiner Prinzessin zu, die McNair nur kurz angesehen hatte und meinte trocken: „Er ist Henker" Selena nickte kurz und Voldemort sagte  seinem Todesser, dass er sich wieder in die Reihe stellen soll. 

Sie gingen ein Stück weiter.

 „Lucius komm nach vorne und nimm auch du deine Maske ab." Lucius trat vor. „Lucius also. Ist er dann auch genauso teuflisch wie Satan höchst persönlich?" fragte sie ihn mit einer seidig klingenden Stimme und schaute ihn verführerisch an. „Mindestens genauso grausam und gewissenlos, my Lady" sagte Lucius, nahm seine Maske vom Gesicht und verbeugte sich vor Selena. Sie betrachtete ihn interessiert. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor. „Hat der Gute denn auch einen Familiennamen?" fragte sie mittlerweile sichtlich belustigt von diesem Schauspiel. Voldemort bemerkte, dass sie an ihm interessiert zu sein schien, da sie ihn immer noch betrachtete. 

„Natürlich, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Sein Familienname ist Malfoy. Du hast sicherlich schon von ihnen gehört. Die Malfoys sind eine der ältesten" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Selena schnitt ihm das Wort ab, was er ihr aber überhaupt nicht übel nahm. „Und reichsten, reinblütigsten und bekanntesten Zaubererfamilien von ganz Großbritannien. Ich weiß" ,beendete sie Voldemort's Satz und ergänzte in Gedanken dazu: ‚Und sein Sohn ist die mieseste, kleine Ratte, die ich je kennen gelernt habe.' Doch sie lächelte weiter. „Sein Sohn ist übrigens ebenfalls ein Todesser" fügte Voldemort hinzu und blickte zu einem Todesser, der direkt neben Malfoy Senior stand. Dieser trat sogleich vor, entledigte sich der Maske und Selena musste geschockt feststellen, dass es sich dabei um das kleine Frettchen von  Draco Malfoy handelte. 

Sogleich verfinsterte sich ihre Miene. Sie hasste diesen Typen. Er nannte sie immer ein Schlammblut, wie auch Professor Snape heute im Zaubertrankunterricht. „Mein Lord, Ihr habt vergessen zu sagen, wo Lucius Malfoy arbeitet. Ich würde es gerne wissen" erinnerte Selena ihn und schluckte ihren Hass auf Draco runter. „Mein Vater arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium" sagte Draco und wurde sogleich von seinem Vater am Arm gepackt, denn er hatte ohne die Erlaubnis zu haben, gesprochen. „Schon gut Lucius" meinte Voldemort gelassen. „Soso. Ein Todesser im Zaubereiministerium, Wie praktisch" stellte Selena fest. „Nicht war?" Voldemort ruckte mit dem Kopf und Malfoy Junior, sowie auch Senior standen wieder in der Reihe. ‚Wenn der wüsste' Selena dachte an Draco. ‚Wenn der wüsste, dass ein Schlammblut so wichtig für Voldemort ist. Der würde glatt aussteigen.' Sie konnte sich ein kleines, hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

So ging das Spiel noch eine Weile weiter, bis nur noch ein Todesser übrig war. Voldemort wanderte ein wenig im Raum herum und stand schließlich vor dem letzten, noch nicht genannten Todesser. „Tritt vor, mein treuergebener Giftmischer" und Severus Snape trat vor. „ So meine Prinzessin. Mein lieber Giftmischer und du, ihr werdet ab jetzt zusammenarbeiten. Liebes, zeig ihm dein hübsches Gesicht und du nimm ebenfalls deine Maske ab" sagte er zu den beiden, wobei er bei Selena wesentlich freundlicher klang. Severus nahm seine Maske ab und auch Selena löste ihren Schleier. Als beide sich nun gegenüberstanden und erkannten, wer der jeweilige Gegenüber war, blickten sie sich fassungslos an.

+++

‚Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Sie - eine Todesserin?' Snape war ziemlich verwirrt, versuchte es aber zu verbergen. Er betrachtete sie. Selena sah wunderschön aus und er hatte sie heute eine Vogelscheuche genannt. ‚Was bin ich doch für ein Idiot!' verfluchte er sich selbst. Selena sah ihn nur einfach emotionslos an und sagte nichts. ‚Das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Immerhin ist sie eine Gryffindor ' erinnerte er sich. Selena hingegen dachte nur eins: ‚Als ob ich heute nicht schon genug von dem hätte! Warum muss man mich nur so strafen?!' Am liebsten hätte sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, doch sie entschied, das lieber zu lassen.

 „Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Severus Snape" Doch wieder schnitt Selena Voldemort das Wort ab „Selena Anderson" sagte sie in einem ruhigen Tonfall und streckte nach die Hand nach Snape's aus. Severus nahm sie zögerlich.

Teil 2

 „Ist das wirklich Euer Ernst, mein Lord?" hallte plötzlich Draco's Stimme durch den Raum. „Sie ist ein Schlammblut! Ein nichtsnutziges, einfaches, dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut! Was wollt Ihr von ihr?" brüllte er Voldemort an. Ein Fehler, den er gleich büßen würde, denn die plumpe Antwort vom dunklen Lord war Crucio. Draco krümmte sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. Selena sah dies mit Genugtuung. ‚Ständig muss  dieser Bastard von Malfoy mich ein Schlammblut nennen. Jetzt bezahlt er endlich dafür' dachte sie zufrieden. 

Auch wenn sie sonst niemandem den Cruciatus wünscht, Draco hatte es einfach verdient. Malfoy Senior trat an Selena heran und kniete vor ihr nieder. „Ich bitte Euch my Lady, sagt ihm er soll aufhören. Draco soll nicht für das bestraft werden, was ich ihn gelehrt habe. Nehmt mich an seiner Stelle" Malfoy flehte fast. Draco lag immer noch am Boden und die Schmerzen schienen immer schlimmer zu werden. Selena hockte sich zu Malfoy Senior und bedeutete ihm, dass er aufstehen solle. Dies tat er auch sogleich. Selena schaute ihm in die Augen und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Sag mir, findest du, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin? Gewiss, ich bin muggelgeboren, doch meine Macht als Zauberin ist groß, obwohl ich nicht reinblütig bin." „Natürlich seid Ihr mächtig, ohne Zweifel und Draco hatte nicht das Recht Euch so zu bezeichnen. Ich werde ihn dafür maßregeln my Lady. Ich würde alles für Euch tun" sagte Lucius ergeben. 

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Jetzt schleimt er auch noch bei ihr rum' ging ihm durch den Kopf. Selena ging zu Voldemort hinüber, der immer noch Draco beim Wickel hatte und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Es reicht. Ich denke, er hat inzwischen begriffen, dass er einen schweren Fehler begangen hat. Meint Ihr nicht auch?" sagte Selena und Voldemort ließ von ihm ab. 

Draco wurde von seinem Vater wieder auf die Beine gehoben und erst einmal ordentlich zusammengestaucht. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen die Gefährtin von unserer Lordschaft als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen! Hast du denn gar kein Respekt?" Draco zuckte unter jeder Bewegung seines Vaters zusammen. Selena genoss diesen Anblick und ihre Macht über Malfoy Senior. Sie fing an zu schmunzeln. Der Einzige vor dem Draco Angst zu haben schien, war sein Vater und wahrscheinlich auch Voldemort. So viel war sicher. Das würde ihr noch sehr nützen. Malfoy Senior wollte seinen Sohn schon weiter traktieren, als Selena zu den beiden herüber kam und Lucius beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Lucius, lass gut sein, ich bin das mittlerweile von deinem Sohn gewöhnt. Ich rege mich darüber nicht mehr auf." 

Malfoy Junior wurde plötzlich ganz blass. ‚Das wird Ärger geben' dachte er schon fast um sein Leben bangend. Lucius sah seinen Sohn vernichtend an. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Doch ich weiß, dass er das bereuen wird, my Lady. Das schwöre ich Euch." Selena wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sie von Lord Voldemort unterbrochen wurde. „Wenden wir uns wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu, ja? Prinzessin, woher kennt der junge Malfoy dich eigentlich?" Voldemort trat an sie heran und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Schulter, den Rücken lang runter. Selena bekam Gänsehaut. Sie hasste es, wenn er ihr so nah war und besonders, wenn er sie berührte. Seine Hände waren so kalt und feucht und sie musste sich beherrschen, sie nicht einfach weg zu schlagen. „Habt Ihr etwa vergessen Eure Lordschaft? Ich gehe doch in Hogwarts zur Schule. Draco ist im gleichen Jahrgang wie ich, nur eben nicht in Gryffindor, sondern in Slytherin. Sonst haben wir eigentlich keinerlei Kontakt. Ich habe aus verständlichen Gründen, wie Ihr vorhin erlebt habt, kein Interesse mich in seiner Gegenwart aufzuhalten." Selena schaute ihn verdutzt an und fragte sich, ob er denn schon er denn schon senil geworden sei. 

„Vergessen? Nein ich habe nur nicht daran gedacht. Aber dann kennst du Snape doch auch schon. Wieso hast du dich dann noch einmal vorgestellt?" wollte der dunkle Lord wissen. „ Na ja, Ihr habt angefangen ihn mir vorzustellen und es wäre unhöflich gewesen mich nicht vorzustellen, auch wenn wir uns bereits kennen. Reine Höflichkeit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger" meinte Selena darauf. Snape konnte trotz ihrer Worte sehen, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht seine Worte von heute Nachmittag verziehen hatte. Verständlicherweise. Selena sah Snape kurz in die Augen und wandte sich schließlich wieder Voldemort zu. 

„Was ist eigentlich unser erster Auftrag?" Das fragte sie allerdings nur mit gespielter Neugierde, denn eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keinen Nerv, mit Snape heute auch nur irgendetwas zu machen und schon gar nicht irgendjemanden umzubringen oder zu foltern. „Für heute habt ihr keinen Auftrag. Ich wollte euch erst einmal miteinander bekannt machen, was ja gar nicht mehr nötig war" sagte der Lord und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Thron. „Im Übrigen war das für heute alles. Ihr könnt gehen" ergänzte Voldemort noch. 

Draco war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als sein Vater ihn an seiner Umhangkapuze packte und ihm dabei fast die Luft abschnürte. Nach Luft ringend, drehte er sich um. „Du wirst dich erst bei ihr entschuldigen" raunte sein Vater und deutete durch ein Kopfrucken auf Selena. Draco sah seinen Vater an, als wolle er ihm sagen, dass er ihm diese Schande ersparen sollte. Doch Lucius dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen und schleifte seinen Sohn zu Selena und zwang ihn in die Knie. Voldemort schaute dem Schauspiel belustigt zu. Endlich entschuldigte sich Draco bei Selena. „Verzeiht mir mein Verhalten my Lady. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Ich habe kein Recht, ein Urteil über Euch zu fällen" stieß er zähneknirschend hervor. Malfoy Senior selbst verneigte sich noch einmal tief vor Selena uns sagte: „Sollte er Euch auch nur die kleinsten Schwierigkeiten bereiten, sagt es mir. Ich werde ihn dann strafen." Nun verließen auch die beiden Malfoys den Raum und es blieben nur noch Voldemort, Selena und Snape übrig. 

Voldemort betrachtet die beiden. „Ihr scheint nicht gerade glücklich darüber zu sein, dass ihr zusammenarbeiten sollt, hm?" fragte Voldemort. Selena ging auf ihn zu, kniete sich vor seinen Thron und log: „Wie könnte ich über einer Eurer Entscheidungen nicht erfreut sein, mein Lord?" „Und wie steht es mit dir, mein treuer Giftmischer?" Voldemort blickte zu Snape. Um die Gunst Voldemorts nicht zu verlieren, kniete auch er sich vor Voldemort's Thron, neigte den Kopf und sagte: „Natürlich bin ich glücklich mit so einer wichtigen Person von Euch zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen."  „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Andererseits" Voldemort machte eine Pause und blicke in die verdutzt dreinblickenden Gesichter seiner beiden Todesser „Andererseits hätte ich euch auch keine andere Wahl gelassen. Ihr müsstet so oder so zusammenarbeiten. Und nun geht!" befahl er und Selena und Severus zogen sich zurück. 

Selena ging zu ihrem Zimmer, während Snape die Höhle verließ. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, dachte sie über die Ereignisse nach. Snape war also ein Todesser und Malfoy kuschte, wenn sie etwas sagte. ‚Irgendwie hat Todesser sein doch seine Vorteile' dachte sie, zog sich um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

A/N: _So das war jetzt ein längeres Kapitel. Und es stehen schon weiter in den Starlöchern! Aber nur wenn ich ein paar Reviews kriege  * evil grins *_


	3. 3 Gespräche und Erkenntnisse Teil 1

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel 

_A/N: Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! * knuddeleuchalleganzdolle * Freut mich, dass euch meine Story gefällt._

_@ Lorelei Lee : Erst einmal Danke für deine Review. Hat mich echt gefreut. Das mit dem Nachsitzen bau ich glatt mit ein. Danke  * knuddel * Die Ohrfeige musste einfach sein. Endlich mal jemand, der keine Angst vor dem lieben Sev hat. Und außerdem brauch ich die Ohrfeige später noch mal *diabolischgrins * Außerdem hast du Recht. Zoff wird es bei den beiden sicher öfter geben  _

_* evilgrins * Lucius wird auch noch mehr rumschleimen. Versprochen! Und Draco wird auch noch einiges abbekommen. (Ich kann den irgendwie nicht leiden)_

_                                                                                                                                 @ Leu de Nox : Auch dir Danke für deine Review. Hab mich gefreut, den du warst tatsächlich die/der Erste. Schön dass dir meine Story gefällt. Voldemort ist wirklich ziemlich OOC geraten. Aber ich hab schon schlimmere Fälle von OOC gesehen glaub ich.  Ach übrigens: Lucius kommt auch wieder zum Einsatz. Zwar nicht direkt in diesem Kapitel, aber sicher in irgendeinem anderen. Den brauch ich nämlich noch. _

_@ 123456() : Ja Snape ist ein Spion für Dumbledore. Danke für deine Review._

_So ich glaub ich hab jetzt allen gedankt und weil ich immerhin schon 3 Reviews bekommen habe, machte ich mich gleich weiter ans Schreiben. Aber ich hoffe, dass es noch mehr Reviews werden und meine bisherigen Leser mir treu bleiben! Und eh ich hier noch weiterrede: Hier ist Kapitel 3. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!_

__

**3. Kapitel: Gespräche und Erkenntnisse Teil 1**

Selena erreichte wenige Minuten nach Snape Hogwarts. Es spukten viele Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herum. Gute und weniger gute, wie sie feststellen musste. Einer der weniger guten war, dass Snape jetzt wusste, was sie war. Er würde das sicher zu seinem Vorteil nutzen wollen. ‚Noch vor ein paar Tagen hättest du nicht so von ihm gedacht' meldete sich ihre innere Stimme. „Ja, vor ein paar Tagen vielleicht, aber nach dem heutigen Vorfall" Selena beendete den Gedanken nicht. 

Ihre Hände zitterten. Ein paar Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Sie war so enttäuscht von dem Tränkemeister. Selena schniefte. ‚Vergiss ihn! Er ist durch und durch ein Slytherin. Und du bist eine Gryffindor. Was willst du erwarten? Dass er dir Komplimente macht? Sich mit dir gut versteht? Slytherin und Gryffindor waren schon immer Feinde. Das wird sich bei uns auch nicht ändern! Mein Gott, er ist doch genauso wie die anderen Slytherins. Genauso, wie dieses Frettchen Malfoy' 

Bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy erhellte sich ihre Miene ein wenig. Denn schließlich brauchte sie vor ihm nun keine Angst mehr haben. Selena lächelte. „Solange ich ihm mit seinem Vater drohe, kann mir nichts passieren" 

Obwohl es nicht in ihrer Natur lag, gemein zu sein, musste sie leider zu diesem Mittel greifen. Sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, sich Malfoy Junior anders vom Hals zu halten. 

Sein Vater faszinierte Selena aber schon irgendwie. ‚Er ist charismatisch, irgendwie anziehend und er würde alles für mich tun. Irgendwie praktisch!' stellte sie zufrieden fest. 

‚Aber was mache ich mit Snape? Er könnte mich verraten. Und wer glaubt mir schon. So unter dem Motto: He Leute, meine Eltern waren zwar Muggel, haben  aber leider zuviel über Voldie mitbekommen und fanden das so toll, das sie gleich mal Todesser werden wollten und ich musste auch ran, auch wenn ich nicht wollte! Echt unglaubwürdig! Zwecklos! Aber warte mal..." 

Selena überlegte kurz. „Na klar" rief sie. „Ich weiß doch auch, dass er ein Todesser ist. Der Direktor weiß das bestimmt nicht und wenn Snape versucht, mich irgendwie unter Druck zu setzen, muss ich das Gleiche eben auch tun!" Ihr viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war zwar keine ehrbare Methode sich zu schützen, aber leider die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatte. Das war ihr dann doch lieber, als Askaban. 

Es war inzwischen Abend geworden und Selena wollte nur noch eins: Und zwar in ihr Bett. Also beeilte sie sich, um schnell und ungesehen zum Gryffindorturm zu kommen, denn schließlich durfte sie zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr draußen rumlaufen. Aber sie sollte noch nicht so schnell den Schlaf finden, den sie sich so wünschte.

+++

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine über irgendwelchen Hausaufgaben. Selena war das relativ egal. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr warmes Bett. Als sie gerade im Begriff war, die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufzugehen, hielt sie jemand am Arm fest. Sie schnellte herum. Es war Harry, der sie festhielt. „Lass los, ich will schlafen gehen!" sagte sie matt. „Wir müssen aber erst mal mit dir reden" meldete sich Ron von der Couch aus. 

Selena hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf Smaltalk. „Können wir das nicht auf morgen verschieben? Ich bin echt müde." „Nein, können wir nicht. Wir müssen jetzt mit dir reden. Keine Widerrede!" mischte sich jetzt auch die vierte im Bunde, nämlich Hermine mit ernstem Ton ein. Selena stöhnte. ‚Nimmt denn der Tag gar kein Ende?' Sie schaute in die Gesichter der Drei. Sie sahen ziemlich entschlossen aus. 

Es war zwecklos. Sie verleierte die Augen „Okay, okay, okay! Ihr habt ja gewonnen! Wenn ich jetzt nicht mit euch rede, gebt ihr ja nie auf und ich komme heute gar nicht mehr in den Schlaf" ergab sie sich. 

Selena wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Nun stellte sie sich dieser Aufgabe. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen zufrieden aus. Sie setzte sich zu den dreien auf einen der großen, bequemen Sesseln und atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie begann. „Also, worum geht's?" „Um den Zaubertrankunterricht heute" sagten sie wie aus einem Munde. ‚Nicht auch das noch!' Sie seufzte. Aber eigentlich hätte sie sich das auch denken können. „Muss das sein? Ich meine, der Tag war schon beschissen genug. Müssen wir das wirklich noch durchkauen? Ihr habt doch mitgekriegt, was heute los war. Ich glaub das war echt eindeutig, oder?" 

Selena stöhnte genervt. „Ja müssen wir" meinte Harry. „Was Snape heute mit dir gemacht hat, ist echt nicht zu fassen! Ach und weil du gerade von gesehen gesprochen hast: Die Ohrfeige war oberklasse! Der Kerl hätte dafür eigentlich noch einige mehr verdient!" ergänzte Ron energisch. Nun mischte auch Hermine wieder mit. „Genau. Ron hat vollkommen recht. Wir wissen ja alle, dass er die Gryffindors hasst, aber mal ehrlich: Der Typ hat'se doch nicht mehr alle. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, dich so runterzumachen. Dazu hat er überhaupt kein Recht. Nicht mal oder schon gar nicht als Lehrer!" 

Harry, Ron und Selena schauten Hermine erstaunt an. Ron legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Sag mal Herm, hast du Fieber? Du beleidigst einen Lehrer und fluchst über ihn. Also ich meine, sonst würdest du das nie machen. Auch nicht bei Snape, auch wenn du weißt, dass er ein verfluchter Mistkerl ist" Ron sah echt verblüfft aus. Hermine schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. „Na ja, ich ärgere mich halt so über sein Verhalten. Da darf ich doch wohl mal fluchen, oder nicht?" gab sie zurück. „Auf jeden Fall hat Herm Recht. Das darf er nicht mal als Lehrer. Und überhaupt war das Ganze eh seine Schuld. Ich meine, dein Trank war wieder vollkommen in Ordnung und wenn er ohne Grund dran rummeckert, muss er damit rechnen, dass du dich wehrst" bestätigte Harry. Ron trat einen Schritt auf Selena zu und meinte: „Stimmt! Und du hast doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Er ist unfair, bevorzugt die Slytherins und tyrannisiert uns andere. Hab ich irgend etwas vergessen?" 

„Ja Ron hast du. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er unverschämt ist" ergänzte Selena ihn. „Ah richtig! Ist er doch auch!" 

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein.

„Wisst ihr Leute, was ungewöhnlich ist?" fragte Hermine und schaute in drei ratlose Gesichter. „Ich habe Snape noch nie so ausflippen sehen. Er hat sich sonst immer unter Kontrolle. Aber bei dir. Ich meine, Neville betitelt er öfter mal als Idioten oder Versager. Das ist ja nichts neues. Aber so ausgerastet wie er  bei dir heute ist, dass er dich sogar 'Schlammblut' nennt, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. So was kam vorher noch nie vor. Oder erinnert ihr euch an solch einen Vorfall?" meinte Hermine nachdenklich. 

„Mir fällt nichts ein. Obwohl! Erinnert ihr euch an den Vorfall im dritten Schuljahr? Als wir in der heulenden Hütte waren und Snape uns gefolgt ist?" fragte Harry. Hermine und Ron nickten. Selena lauschte interessiert. „Er hatte ne Mordswut auf Lupin und Sirius. Er wollte Sirius doch sogar den Dementoren vorwerfen" erinnerte sich Ron. „Was wir zum Glück ja verhindert haben. Aber trotzdem finde ich, dass er heute noch schräger drauf war" meinte Hermine. 

Selena stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sagte: „Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Wer weiß." Man hörte deutlich die Gleichgültigkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Schlechten Tag gehabt" wiederholte Harry. Selena nickte. „Ach und wann hat der dann mal einen ... ähm... guten? Ist der nicht immer so drauf? Na gut vielleicht nicht so heftig, aber eigentlich ist er immer mies drauf" erkundigte sich Harry. „DAS kann ich dir sagen, Harry. Wahrscheinlich immer, wenn er uns Gryffindors das Leben so richtig schön zur Hölle machen kann. Dann ist er der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt!" Ron's Stimme triefte nur so voll Sarkasmus.

„Wohin bist du dann eigentlich verschwunden, nachdem du den Klassenraum fluchtartig verlassen hast? Wir haben nämlich überall nach dir gesucht" fragte Hermine und sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. ‚Na toll, wieder einmal muss ich meine Freunde, wegen diesem verfluchten Voldemort anlügen!' dachte Selena verbittert. „Ich musste einfach da raus, wie ihr sicher verstehen werdet. Ich bin spazieren gewesen. Nach Hogsmead und Umgebung. Ich musste meine Gedanken erst einmal wieder ordnen. War ja alles ziemlich heftig heute" log sie.

„Weißt du, was komisch ist, Selena?" fragte Harry. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, was denn?" „Snape ist kurz nach dir gegangen. Er sagte so etwas wie, er müsse mal weg und wir sollten einfach weiterarbeiten und wenn er bis Stundenende nicht wieder zurück ist, sollten wir die Tränke einfrieren und verschwinden. Einige Slytherins unter anderem auch Malfoy sind einfach abgehauen vom Unterricht. Typisch! Kaum ist der Lehrer nicht da, machen sie was sie wollen" erzählte Harry weiter. 

„Meinst du, er wurde von Voldemort gerufen?" fragte Hermine mit besorgniserregender Stimme. „Von Voldemort?! Snape ist ein, ein ... Todesser?" fragte Selena mit gespielter Unwissenheit und Fassungslosigkeit. Tatsächlich hatte sie es ja erst durch das Todessertreffen erfahren, aber das mussten die anderen ja nicht wissen. „Na klar ist er ein Todesser! Wusstest du das etwa nicht?" fragte Ron verwundert.

 Selena schüttelte den Kopf und dachte dabei: ‚Na klar weiß ich das! Ich bin schließlich auch eine aus dem Club. Aber das muss ich dir ja nicht auf die Nase binden!' „Aber" erklärte Hermine „Er war mal ein Todesser. Er hat sich lange vor dem großen Sturz Voldemorts von ihm abgewandt. Doch Professor Dumbledore hat ihn wieder damit beauftragt, Voldemort auszuspionieren, damit die Schule vor Voldemort geschützt werden kann." 

„Was heißt wieder? Hat er denn schon einmal für ihn spioniert?" Jetzt begann die Sache für Selena richtig interessant zu werden. „Wir nehmen es an. Fakt ist, dass er seit Ende unseres vierten Schuljahres hier wieder spioniert" brachte es Harry auf den Punkt. „Ist ja interessant. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er ein Spion ist" meinte Selena verblüfft. „Er riskiert sein Leben jedes mal aufs Neue um uns Schüler zu schützen. Ziemlich mutig und ehrenhaft." Ron, Selena und Harry hörten in Hermine's  Stimme, dass sie ihm deswegen doch viel Respekt entgegen brachte. 

„Allerdings ist die Gefährlichkeit dieser Sache auch nicht zu verachten. Wenn Voldemort herausfindet, dass Snape ein Spion ist ... ich glaub das würde ziemlich schmerzhaft für den Professor werden" überlegte Selena. Ihre Freunde nickten. „Selbst wenn er uns das Leben damit rettet, wenn er spioniert, so macht er uns das Leben aber auch wieder zur Hölle!" stieß Ron hervor. Harry pflichtete ihm bei. „Ron hat absolut Recht." 

„Professor Snape tut mir irgendwie leid" meinte Selena nachdenklich. Sie war inzwischen vom Fenster zum Kamin gegangen und ließ sich dort nieder. Ron und Harry sahen sie fassungslos an. Nur Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. „Es muss schrecklich für ihn sein. Ihr wisst doch, was Todesser machen. Sie foltern, quälen, morden, löschen ganze Familien aus und genießen es, wenn sie ihre Opfer foltern können und ihre Schmerzensschreie hören. Und das alles muss er auch tun, um nicht aufzufliegen." Selena konnte nachfühlen, was er durchmachen musste. Ihr ging es doch nicht anders. „Er quält uns Schüler doch auch! Wo ist da denn der Unterschied?" meinte Ron. 

„RON!" brüllten Selena und Hermine gleichzeitig. Beide waren aufgesprungen und liefen total fassungslos wegen seiner Aussage zu ihm rüber. Harry ging aus Sicherheitsgründen erst mal in Deckung. Er ahnte, dass gleich eine Bombe platzen würde. Und das tat sie auch.

„Sag mal spinnst du Ron? Du kannst das doch nicht miteinander vergleichen. Okay, er ist unfair und gemein. Und er bevorzugt seine Leute, aber du hast deswegen noch lange nicht das Recht ihn darzustellen, als wäre er ein Monster! Bei Merlin, er ist doch auch nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Und er ist auch verletzlich. Du hast eben genauso über ihn geredet, wie er heute mit mir. Ist dir das eigentlich klar?" schimpfte Selena auf Ron ein. Sie war total außer sich und vergaß für einen Moment ihren Hass auf Snape. 

„Manchmal, ach was sage ich, eigentlich kommt es mir immer so vor, als wäre er genau das Gegenteil von dem, was du eben beschrieben hast! Und außerdem kannst du das gar nicht miteinander vergleichen! Ich bin nicht wie Snape! Ach und wieso verteidigst du ihn auf einmal? Hast du denn schon vergessen, was er dir heute angetan hat? Er hat dich ein nichtsnutziges Schlammblut genannt, das nichts auf ...." 

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hielt seinem Freund den Mund zu. Selena verzog das Gesicht. „Das nichts auf die Reihe bekommt und dazu noch wie eine Vogelscheuche aussieht. Danke Ron, dass du mich daran erinnert hast! Ich hätte es fast vergessen" ergänzte sie ihn mit verletzt klingender Stimme. Hermine sah Ron vernichtend an und ging zu ihrer Freundin rüber, nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. „Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Snape muss blind sein, wenn er dich eine Vogelscheuche nennt. Außerdem, du weißt doch  wie Ron ist. Erst reden, dann denken." 

Selena lächelte ein wenig gequält. „ Ich bin jetzt wirklich sehr müde. Wenn ihr noch weiter mit mir reden wollt, müsstet ihr mich wahrscheinlich ins Bett tragen, weil ich nämlich gleich im Stehen einschlafe" sagte sie und gähnte. „Na gut. Wir können ja morgen weiter reden. Schlaf gut!" meinte Hermine schließlich. „Ja, und euch auch eine gute Nacht! Und macht nicht mehr so lange." Sie deutete auf die Hausaufgaben. „Bestimmt nicht!" meinte Harry und lächelte. Selena ging die Treppe hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

+++

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, trank sie eine Phiole mit dem Traumlosschlaftrank aus, ohne den sie die Nacht nicht eine Minute schlafen könnte vor lauter Alpträumen, zog sie sich um und schlüpfte unter ihre dunkel blaue Satinbettwäsche. Wieder ging ihr vieles durch den Kopf. ‚Snape ist also ein Spion. Er steht also doch auf der guten Seite. Ob ich mich ihm anvertrauen sollte? Kann ich ihm vertrauen? Kann ich ihm das jemals verzeihen?' Noch viele weitere Dinge spukten in ihrem Kopf herum und unter all diesen Fragen fand sie dann doch endlich den Schlaf, den sie so brauchte.

Ron, Hermine und Harry gingen eine halbe Stunde nach ihr ebenfalls zu Bett.

A/N: Ah, wieder ein Kapitel geschafft! * fingerreibvomvielentippen * Im nächsten Kapitel, dem zweiten Teil von diesem Kapitel, erfahrt ihr, was Snape zur gleichen Zeit macht. Er muss Dumbledore ja noch Bericht erstatten. Und das wird sicher interessant. * geheimnisvollguck * 

Denkt jetzt bitte nicht nach diesem Kapitel, dass ich was gegen Sev hab, weil er  hier so schlecht wegkommt. Im Gegenteil. Sevie ist mein Lieblingscharakter. Er ist der beste! * knuddel* Aber schließlich mögen unsere drei (Harry, Ron & Hermine) ihn ja nicht. Deswegen bin ich hier so hart mit ihm.  Ich verspreche, dass er auch wieder besser dran sein wird * schwör *   

_Ach und nicht vergessen! Immer schön reviewen, sonst gibt's kein nächstes Kapitel und mir vergeht die Lust am Schreiben. Bisschen Erpressung muss doch sein, oder? ;-) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!  - Mystical Selena -  _


	4. 4 Gespräche und Erkenntnisse Teil 2

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel 

_A/N: Hi, da bin ich mal wieder! Leute, ich hab einen Fehler begangen. Es ist nichts schlimmes, zumindest nicht für euch. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, das dritte Kapitel über die Feiertage zu posten und habe deswegen natürlich nicht so viele Reviews bekommen. Na, ja mein Fehler. Ich hoffe, bei dem Kapitel werden es wieder ein paar mehr. Nach ein wenig Schleichwerbung in Reviews, die ich geschrieben habe, ging die Zahl der Reviews wieder ein wenig in die Höhe. * freuganzdoll * Auf alle Fälle danke ich den Leuten, die mir reviewt haben * knuddeleuchalledurch * Und deswegen habe ich dieses Kapitel auch an einem Nachmittag abgetippt und etwas hinzugefügt. *Finger reib vom vielen tippen * Ich war danach richtig K.O. Aber was tut man nicht alles für seine Leser * winkzueuchrüber * _

_Hinweis: Dies ist der zweite Teil von Gespräche und Erkenntnisse. Wer also Kapitel 3 und somit den ersten Teil noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte dies noch tun. Im ersten Teil wird geschildert, was Selena nach dem Todessertreffen macht und in diesem, was Severus danach macht.  (wichtig für weitere Handlung)_

_So jetzt wieder zu meiner Lieblingsaufgabe im A/N, nämlich das Beantworten der Reviews __J__  Danke noch mal, an alle, die reviewt haben. Und falls es Leser gibt, die meine Story lesen, aber nicht reviewen: Hey Leute, ich schreibe doch für euch und möchte wissen, ob es euch gefällt. Das kann ich nur, wenn ihr mir reviewt. _

_@Lorelei Lee : Ist doch klar, dass ich dir den Tipp gebe, war ja schließlich mein Fehler. Schön, dass dir Kapitel 3 bisher am besten gefällt. Ich glaube, dann magst du auch Kapitel 4 * hoffeganzdollBlick * Was die Charakterisierungen angeht, bin ich erfreut, dass du meinst, dass sie gut getroffen sind. Ich mache so etwas nämlich ganz gerne. Das Selena jetzt weiß, das Snape ein Spion ist, bringt ihr sicherlich Vor- und Nachteile, obwohl wohl eher Vorteile *sichnichtganzsicherBlick * Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir auch weiterhin treu und ich freue mich schon auf weiter Kapitel von „Zu spät?" _

_@ 1234567890() : Vollkommen richtig. Dumbledore weiß Bescheid, was heißt, dass sich Selena etwas neues einfallen lassen muss. Und das wird sie auch          * geheimnisvollguck *. Danke auch dir für deine Review. _

_@ RazielRho: Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Lucius wird sicher noch öfter vorkommen. Du hast außerdem Recht. Ohne einen richtig bösen Charakter, wäre die Story nicht komplett._

_Zum Schluss möchte ich mich noch bei Silent Rose, Puk und Lara bedanken, die mir auf andere Art und Weise gesagt, haben, wie sie meine Story finden. DANKE! ( @Silent Rose: Ich werde nicht vergessen, was du mir versprochen hast)_

_So wenn ich hier noch weiter labere, wird die Anmerkung länger, als das ganze Kapitel und deswegen geht es jetzt auch los._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen und vergesst nicht zu reviewen !!  _

**4. Kapitel Gespräche und Erkenntnisse Teil 2**

Zur selben Zeit lief Snape hinunter in die Kerker. Als er endlich angekommen war, schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu, sodass es in den Fluren widerhallte. Er warf seinen Todesserumhang in die Ecke und ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder.

Snape versuchte krampfhaft Selena's kalte Blicke aus seinem Gedächtnis zu bekommen. Was ihm irgendwie nicht gelang.  ‚Diese Augen' dachte er immer wieder. ‚So kalt, so voller Gleichgültigkeit. All die Wärme... verschwunden. Dabei hat sie solche warmen, freundlichen und beruhigenden Augen. Wo ist das alles nur hin?' 

Snape war geschockt von der Gefühlskälte, die von ihr ausging. So kannte er sie nicht. ‚Sonst strahlt sie doch immer so viel Wärme aus, ist stets hilfsbereit, hat immer ein offenes Ohr für andere. Sie ist zu jedem freundlich, sogar bei den Slytherins bemüht sie sich und sie brachte auch mir immer diese angenehme Wärme entgegen.' Snape war fassungslos und bestürzt zugleich über diese Wandlung. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, wie so jemand mit solchen Eigenschaften ein Todesser sein konnte.  

Seine innere Stimme meldete sich: „Du fragst dich, warum sich bei deinem Anblick, jegliches Gefühl der Wärme verliert? Na dann denk mal scharf nach!" Severus seufzte. „Natürlich! Kein Wunder, dass sie mich so angeschaut hat. Nachdem, was ich ihr heute angetan habe." Snape wurde sich bewusst, wie sehr er Selena doch verletzt haben musste. ‚Eine Muggelgeborene ein Schlammblut zu nennen, ist aber auch das Schlimmste was man so jemandem antun kann. Und du bist sogar noch weiter gegangen. Du hast sie nichtsnutzig genannt! Du hast ihr gesagt, dass sie nichts auf die Reihe bekommt und du hast sie eine Vogelscheuche genannt! Bei Merlin! Bist du denn total bescheuert?' rief Severus sich ins Gedächtnis. 

Er schüttelte bei dem Gedanken, sie eine Vogelscheuche genannt zu haben, den Kopf. „Bei Merlin, bist du denn neuerdings blind Severus?" fragte er sich selbst. ‚Miss Anderson sah zwar seit einer Weile immer sehr geschafft aus und war auch manchmal ziemlich blass, doch trotzdem glich das niemals einer Vogelscheuche!' überlegte er. 

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sie noch einmal vor sich. Erst in ihrer Schuluniform im Zaubertrankunterricht, dann in ihrem Kleid bei Voldemort. ‚Was für ein Unterschied!' dachte er erstaunt. Im Zaubertrankunterricht sah sie noch so ermüdet, so erledigt aus und dann war sie bei Voldemort so voller Kraft.' „Und ganz nebenbei sah sie verdammt verführerisch aus!" meldete sich seine innere Stimme Lästigerweise. „Halt die Klappe! Das weiß ich selbst!" zischte er. Snape musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm wie auch den anderen Todessern nicht anders erging, als er Selena erblickte. Auch ihm klappte die Kinnlade runter und er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. ‚Was für eine Verwandlung! Von der grauen Maus zum verführerischen Vamp' bemerkte er kopfschüttelnd. Und er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie doch gerne öfter so sehen würde. 

Er hatte sich aber sofort wieder unter Kontrolle und verbannte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Doch irgendwie kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um Selena. Und es stellte sich ihm eine Frage. „Was zum Teufel will  Voldemort mit einer Muggelgeborenen? Warum ist sie ihm so wichtig?" fragte er sich, als vor seinem geistigen Auge ein sich vor Schmerzen krümmender Draco Malfoy erschien. Er erinnerte sich wieder an Draco's Worte. ‚Er hatte sie ein Schlammblut genannt. Genauso wie ich auch heute im Unterricht.' Snape ging dieses Treffen noch einmal in Gedanken durch und stellte fest, dass Selena eine gewisse Macht über Lucius hatte und diese Macht hatte sie auch bei Voldemort. ‚Kaum nannte Draco sie ein Schlammblut, schon hatte er einen Fluch am Hals, obwohl Voldemort selbst dieses Wort dauernd benutzt, wenn er von Muggelgeborenen spricht und Miss Anderson ist nun mal eine Muggelgeborene' erinnerte er sich. ‚Warum schützt Voldemort sie bloß. Er müsste sie doch eigentlich vernichten, wie jeden anderen muggelgeborenen Zauberer. Was zum Teufel hat er mit ihr vor?' fragte Severus sich immer wieder. 

Die Antworten auf seine Fragen, würde er nur bei Voldemort oder bei Miss Anderson finden. Doch bei Voldemort war er sich nicht sicher, ob er wegen Neugierigkeit nicht gleich wieder einen Cruciatus an den Hals bekommen würde und die zweite Möglichkeit – Miss Anderson war fast ausgeschlossen, nach dem heutigen Vorfall, denn sie würde wahrscheinlich kein Wort mit ihm reden. Und das nur zu Recht. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um den Vorfall im Zaubertrankunterricht „Ich verfluchter Idiot! Warum habe ich mich auch so provozieren lassen!" fluchte er. 

Natürlich wusste er, dass Selena's Trank wie immer vollkommen in Ordnung war. Sie ist schließlich seine beste Schülerin. ‚Sogar besser, als Miss Granger! Das ich das noch erleben darf!' dachte er ironisch. 

Ja, Selena war, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, die beste Schülerin, die er je unterrichtet hatte, was er ihr natürlich niemals sagen würde. Schließlich ist sie eine Gryffindor. Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht machen. Sie arbeitete in diesem Fach mit solch einer Leidenschaft, dass Snape sich selbst sah, wenn er ihr beim Arbeiten zusah. Severus sah in die Flammen des vor sich hinprasselnden Feuers. „Schade, dass Miss Anderson keine Slytherin ist. So jemanden wie sie hätte das Haus bitter nötig" sagte er zu sich, als ihm solche Schwachköpfe wie Crabbe und Goyle in den Sinn kamen. Selena war in der Tat sehr intelligent. ‚Doch sie stellt das nicht zur Schau, wie etwa Miss Granger. Nein, sie arbeitet für sich allein und hilft mit ihrem Wissen, wenn es gebraucht wird' erinnerte sich Snape, als er eine Gruppe von Schülern aus allen vier Häusern vor Auge hatte, die zusammen mit Selena an ihren Fähigkeiten, was das Fach Zaubertränke betraf, feilten. 

„Aber ihre guten Leistungen sind nicht nur in Zaubertränke" meldete sich schon wieder seine innere Stimme. ‚ Nein, nicht nur in Zaubertränke. Hat sie überhaupt in irgendeinem Fach Probleme?' fragte er sich. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Natürlich! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? !" sagte Snape plötzlich. ‚Wahrsagen ist das einzige Fach, dass sie nicht belegt hat. Sie hatte Professor Trelawney schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gesagt, dass sie dieses Fach nie belegen wird, weil sie dafür kein Talent hat. Für sie würden Tee- und Kaffeesatz immer die Überreste von Tee und Kaffee bleiben. Sie wird nie darin etwas lesen können. Und sie hielt das auch nicht für nötig. Sie akzeptiere dieses Fach, aber sie hat dafür nicht viel übrig, weil sie eben kein Talent dazu hat. „Dieses Talent muss angeboren sein. Sonst bringt es nichts es zu erlernen." Das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Miss Anderson meinte außerdem, dass sie ihre Zeit lieber mit Zaubertränke verbringt' erinnerte sich Severus an ihre Worte. 

Er stellte eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit zwischen sich und Selena fest. „Wir hegen beide eine große Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke, halten beide nicht viel von Wahrsagen und nun sind wir beide auch noch Todesser." Wobei letzteres nicht gerade erfreulich war.

Plötzlich fiel Snape ein, dass er Dumbledore ja noch Bericht erstatten musste. So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors.

+++

Professor Dumbledore saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und las in einem Buch. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand seine geliebte Bonbondose mit seinen Lieblingsdrops. (Zitronenbrausebonbons – Muggelsüßigkeit) Wie jedes Mal, wenn Severus zu Voldemort musste, wartete der Direktor auf ihn. 

Severus spionierte für ihn Voldemort aus und riskierte jedes Mal sein Leben. Dumbledore  hatte ihm angeboten aufzuhören, weil er meinte, dass es zu gefährlich für Snape werden würde und er nicht riskieren wollte, ihn zu verlieren, doch Severus lehnte es strikt ab. 

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. ‚ Ah, da ist er ja wieder!' ging es dem Direktor durch den Kopf. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Wie er erwartet hatte, stand sein Spion vor der Tür. ‚Er sieht heute gar nicht so gequält aus. Voldemort muss einen guten Tag gehabt haben' dachte Albus erleichtert, als er Severus begutachtete. Sonst sah er nämlich meistens schrecklich aus, wenn er zurückkam. 

Er musste meistens sogar auf die Krankenstation und konnte erst am nächsten Tag Bericht erstatten. Aber heute sah er erstaunlich gut aus. „Komm rein Severus. Ich habe dich schon erwartet" sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste. „Danke Albus!" sagte er und ging in das Wohnzimmer des Direktors. Dumbledore wies auf einen der zwei bequemen Ledersessel am Kamin und Snape setzte sich ohne Widerspruch. Albus ging an die Bar und fragte: „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Whiskey, Wein, Tee oder etwas anderes?" „Nein Danke, Albus" antwortete Severus und schüttelte den Kopf. Dumbledore kam wieder zu seinem Tränkemeister herüber und setzte sich neben ihn. 

„Also. Dann erzähl mal. Was ist denn heute vorgefallen. Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" fragte Albus mit ruhiger Stimme und bemerkte, dass Snape ein wenig nachdenklich wirkte und nicht so recht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte. Das war tatsächlich so. Severus überlegte, ob er von Selena erzählten sollte, oder nicht erst einmal mit ihr reden sollte. Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch, dem Direktor die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil er Albus nach allem, was er für ihn getan hat, nicht anlügen konnte. 

„Ja, es ist in der Tat etwas besonderes vorgefallen heute, Albus" begann Snape. „Und was? Hat Voldemort irgendetwas geplant, was die Schule oder den jungen Potter betrifft?" fragte Albus Dumbledore etwas nervös. „Nein, nein Albus. Keinerlei Planung in dieser Richtung" beruhigte Severus den Direktor. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf, als Snape fortfuhr: „Es hat etwas mit mir zutun." 

Dumbledore entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Er weiß doch nicht etwa, das..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Severus ihn durch ein Kopfschütteln unterbrach. „Nein, Albus. Er weiß nicht, dass ich ein Spion bin. Ich glaube, dann würde ich nicht mehr hier neben dir sitzen. Meinst du nicht auch?" beschwichtigte Severus Albus. „Es geht um etwas anderes. Ich wurde heute meiner zukünftigen Partnerin vorgestellt. Und sie ist mir ganz und gar nicht unbekannt" redete Snape weiter. „Ist es jemand aus Hogwarts? Eine Slytherin aus deinem Haus vielleicht?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore. „Wenn es man so wäre, käme ich damit ja noch klar. Immerhin sind ja viele meiner Schüler Todesser, aber Albus es ist eine Gryffindor!" platzte Snape heraus. 

Dumbledore's Augen wurden groß. Er schaute seinen Spion ungläubig an. „Ist nicht dein Ernst, oder Severus? Bist du dir auch hundertprozentig sicher?" fragte Dumbledore total von den Socken. „Ja bin ich. Es ist leider so. Die betreffende Person ist in Mister Potter's Jahrgang." Er sprach den Namen „Potter" aus, als handle es sich dabei um eine Krankheit.

 „Eine Gryffindor, im siebenten Schuljahr. Das gab es ja noch nie! Und um wen handelt es sich, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore. Severus zögerte. Doch dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch, bevor er dem Direktor den Namen nannte. „Es handelt sich bei der Todesserin um Miss Selena Anderson. Ich wollte es erst auch nicht glauben, als ich sie sah, doch dann stellte sie sich vor. Ich war ziemlich geschockt muss ich sagen. Das hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut, zumal sie keinerlei Eigenschaften besitzt, die einem Slytherin nur im entferntesten ähnlich sind. Na jedenfalls scheint sie für Voldemort sehr wichtig zu sein" erzählte Snape mit gleichbleibender Stimme. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, immerhin ist sie eine Muggelgeborene. Und wir wissen ja, was der dunkle Lord mit Zauberern dieser Abstammung macht." 

Dumbledore schien immer noch nicht fassen zu wollen, was sein Spion ihm da erzählte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Wie gesagt, sie hat sich selbst vorgestellt. Und soweit ich weiß, hat Miss Anderson keinerlei Geschwister. Mich wundert auch, dass er sie nicht vernichtet, wie bei anderen dieser Abstammung. Warum sie ihm so wichtig ist, ist mir ein vollkommendes Rätsel. Ich weiß nur, dass sie ihm sehr wichtig sein muss, denn als Draco Malfoy, der sich übrigens unerlaubt vom Unterricht entfernt hat, Miss Anderson erkannte, fing er an rumzubrüllen, warum denn ausgerechnet so ein Schlammblut und sie wäre doch nichtsnutzig. Daraufhin strafte ihn der Lord mit einem Cruciatus. Draco's Vater schleimte sich natürlich sofort bei ihr ein und bat für seinen Sohn um Gnade. Draco könne ja nichts für sein Verhalten. Er sagt nur das, was er beigebracht bekommen hat. Daraufhin fragte Miss Anderson Lucius, ob er sie für ein Schlammblut halten würde und bestätigte, dass sie muggelgeboren ist. Lucius dieser Schleimer hatte natürlich nichts besseres zutun, als sich ordentlich bei ihr einzuschleimen und selbstverständlich zu verneinen. Miss Anderson hatte die volle Kontrolle über ihn. Sie hätte sagen können, dass er Draco umbringen soll. Er hätte es mit allerhöchster Wahrscheinlichkeit getan. Miss Anderson konnte Voldemort schließlich zum aufhören bewegen. Daraufhin wurde Draco allerdings von seinem Vater zusammengestaucht, was Miss Anderson ziemlich belustigend fand. Lucius hörte erst damit auf, als sie ihm den Befehl erteilte. Er verhält sich wie ein untergebener Diener. Als dann alles vorbei war und Draco schon verschwinden wollte, zog ihn sein Vater wieder zurück und zwang ihn, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, was er zähneknirschend tat" erzählte Severus weiter. 

„Und du sollst jetzt mit ihr zusammenarbeiten?" fragte Albus. „Ja. Ich soll mit Voldemort's  Prinzessin als Team zusammenarbeiten" beantwortete Snape die Frage des Direktors. Dieser zog bei dem Wort Prinzessin die Augenbraue hoch und sah Severus fragend an, was dieser natürlich sofort bemerkte und sogleich weitersprach. 

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er sie seine Prinzessin nennt. Jedenfalls nennt er sie nicht bei ihrem Namen. Allerdings kam es mir so vor, als sei sie nicht besonders scharf drauf mit mir auf Team zu machen, obwohl sie das zu Voldemort sagte." „Und wie kommst du darauf, alter Freund? Mir kam es so vor, als freue sie sich immer auf deinen Unterricht und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dich eigentlich sehr mögen würde" sagte Dumbledore etwas verwundert.  

„Bis zu dem heutigen Vorfall im Zaubertrankunterricht mag dies vielleicht stimmen" meinte Snape und machte eine lange Pause. „Was ist den heute im Unterricht vorgefallen, hm?" erkundigte sich der Direktor ruhig. 

Severus seufzte. „Wir haben heute im Unterricht eine Form des Vielsafttrankes gebraut. Natürlich ist das bei fast allen schief gegangen, wie üblich. Nur bei Miss Granger und bei Miss Anderson hat es geklappt. Ich habe eigentlich auch nichts anderes von den beiden erwartet" meinte er sarkastisch. „Na das ist doch toll, wenn es geklappt hat!" unterbrach ihn Dumbledore. „Natürlich ist das gut, wenn es klappt. Der Vielsafttrank ist sehr schwierig und eigentlich hätte ich mich freuen müssen, selbst wenn es wieder nur die beiden schaffen. Stattdessen habe ich einen ziemlichen Fehler begangen, als ich Miss Anderson's Trank kontrolliert habe." 

Albus schaute ihn verwundert an, was ihn aber nicht störte und er redete zögerlich weiter. „Ich habe ihren Trank kritisiert und bemängelt, obwohl er vollkommen in Ordnung war." „Etwa mit Absicht, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore ein wenig enttäuscht von seinem Tränkemeister. „Ja, Albus. Mit Absicht. Hach, es einfach wiedereinmal diese typische Situation. Meine Slytherins versagen alle durch die Bank weg und Miss Anderson und Miss Granger bewältigen die Aufgabe mal wieder mit Bravour. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat Albus. Ich wollte sie wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig ärgern, damit meine Slytherins nicht so schlecht da stehen." „Severus du machst vielleicht Sachen, wirklich" sagte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. Und was ist weiter geschehen? Ich nehme an, da kommt noch was. Sonst würdest du wegen Miss Anderson nicht so missmutig sein" bohrte Dumbledore sanft weiter. 

Snape zögerte. „So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, oder?" versuchte es Dumbledore noch einmal. „Doch kann es Albus. Miss Anderson wusste, dass ihr Trank vollkommen in Ordnung war und ließ sich meine ungerechte Kritik selbstverständlich nicht gefallen. Wir fingen an zu streiten. Sie warf mir an den Kopf, dass ich unfair und unverschämt wäre. Ich würde die Slytherins bevorzugen und meine anderen Schüler tyrannisieren. Albus, sie hat mich so in Rage gebracht, dass ich total die Beherrschung verloren habe." Dann schwieg er. Dumbledore ahnte, dass das noch nicht alles war. 

„Severus. Hast du sie geschlagen?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig. Snape, der den Kopf geneigt hatte, schreckte bei den Worten des Direktors hoch. „Bei Merlin ! Nein! Das könnte ich nicht. Ich könnte nie eine Frau schlagen, Albus. Bitte glaub mir! Ich könnte meinen Schülern so etwas nicht antun. Das weißt du. Du kennst mich." Snape schien vollkommen fassungslos über diese Frage zu sein. „Ich glaube dir ja, Severus. Aber was hast denn dann gemacht, wenn du sie nicht geschlagen hast, worüber ich im übrigen heil froh bin?" fragte Albus.

Severus seufzte. „Ich habe sie ein nichtsnutziges Schlammblut genannt, dass nichts auf die Reihe bekommt und dazu auch noch wie eine Vogelscheuche aussieht" wiederholte er noch einmal das, was er heute zu Selena gesagt hatte. 

Albus Dumbledore entgleisten zum zweiten Male die Gesichtszüge. Er konnte es kaum fassen. „Bei Merlin, Severus! Bist denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie konntest du das nur tun. Hast du den keine Ahnung, was das für so jemanden bedeutet?" Dumbledore rang nach Fassung und Snape sank immer tiefer in seinem Sessel zusammen. Dumbledore beruhigte sich wieder, als er sah, dass sein Spion immer kleiner wurde. 

„Albus. Ich weiß. Ich habe einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen. Das hätte ich nie tun dürfen. Dazu hat niemand ein Recht. Sie hat mir ja auch eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst, bevor sie aus meinem Klassenraum geflohen ist. Und das nur zu Recht" Severus hockte auf seinem Sessel wie ein Häufchen Elend. Oder besser gesagt ein ganzer Haufen. 

Albus schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken sich Severus vorzustellen, wie ihm eine Schülerin eine Ohrfeige verpasst. ‚Die Situation ist nicht lustig!' zwang er sich zur Ordnung. Severus bemerkte natürlich das Schmunzeln des Direktors. „Lach ruhig, ich habe es ja verdient. Was ich ihr angetan habe, tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich hätte mich nicht so provozieren lassen dürfen. Natürlich habe ich nicht solch eine Meinung von ihr. Wohl eher das Gegenteil. Sie ist sehr talentiert, immerhin ist sie die beste Schülerin, die ich je hatte, sie ist sehr intelligent. Und sie ist wunderschön, wie ich heute bei dem Todessertreffen gesehen habe. Ich muss total blind gewesen sein, als ich ihr sagte, sie sei eine Vogelscheuche."

 „Und warum sagst ihr das denn nicht?" fragte Dumbledore ihn. „Albus, sie ist eine Gryffindor. Und außerdem habe ich sie sehr verletzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie jemals wieder mit mir redet. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann." 

Severus klang verzweifelt. Das war sehr selten. ‚Man erlebt ihn sonst nie so' dachte Albus besorgt. „Wie hat sie denn reagiert, als sie dich auf dem Todessertreffen gesehen hat?" erkundigte sich der Direktor vorsichtig. „Gar nicht. Sie war total emotionslos. Ihre Augen, die sonst soviel Wärme ausstrahlten, waren kalt. Ihre Blicke zeigten mir deutlich, dass sie sehr verletzt war. Verständlicherweise natürlich. Das ist das Schlimmste, was ich ihr antun konnte. Ich verfluchter Idiot! Warum habe ich das nur getan?!" 

Snape war total enttäuscht von sich. Schließlich hatte er vor einem Schüler noch nie die Beherrschung verloren. Und jetzt würde er dafür zahlen. ‚Warum muss er sich auch immer alles verbauen. Dabei verstand er sich doch so gut mit Miss Anderson, auf seine eigene Art und Weise natürlich. Endlich hatte er mal jemanden, der seine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke teilte. Und jetzt?' dachte Dumbledore. 

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du redest noch einmal mit Miss Anderson. Oder versuchst es zumindest. Schließlich müsst ihr beide zusammenarbeiten und du darfst dir keine Fehler erlauben. Sonst bekommt sie womöglich heraus, dass du ein Spion bist. Rede mit ihr. Versuche ihr deine ziemlich heftige Reaktion zu erklären. Irgendwie. Aber vor allem: Entschuldige dich bei ihr. Vielleicht kann sie dir verzeihen" meinte Dumbledore aufmunternd. „Hoffentlich bekommt sie nicht heraus, dass ich ein Spion bin. Ich werde versuchen mit ihr zu reden. Gleich morgen nach dem Unterricht. Ich hoffe, sie hört mir wenigstens kurz zu" meinte Severus. 

„Gut. Du musst an dieser Sache dranbleiben. Ich muss wissen, warum Miss Anderson so wichtig für Voldemort ist" sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Natürlich" sagte Severus und verließ das Büro des Direktors mit wehendem Umhang. 

+++

Wieder in seinen privaten Gemächern angekommen, zog er sich um. Auch er brauchte, wie Selena den Traumlosschlaftrank. Er trank eine große Phiole davon aus und legte sich ins Bett. Doch es sollte noch eine Weile dauern, bis er endlich einschlafen konnte, den seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um SIE.

- Fortsetzung folgt – 

A/N: Uff war das jetzt aber lang. Das ist bisher das längste Kapitel, das ich geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

_Ich hoffe dass Selena nach diesem Kapitel nicht nach Mary Sue klingt.                * guckverzweifelt * Das will ich nämlich verhindern. Also wenn sie nach Mary Sue klingt: UNBEDINGT SCHREIBEN WICHTIG!!!!!! _

_Sagt mal ich hätte gleich noch ne Frage: Ist Snape jetzt irgendwie OOC geraten? * sichamKopfkratz * Das würde mich mal interessieren. Und wenn ja, ist es  schlimm oder noch zu ertragen? Hab ich Trelawney eigentlich richtig geschrieben? * Fragezeichen über Kopf *_

_Ich hoffe ich bekomme für dieses Kapitel (und natürlich für die nächsten auch) mehr Reviews, als für das letzte Chapter. Das waren nämlich nur 3. _**_L__ Aber ich schiebe es mal darauf, dass ich es zu Ostern (Ostermontag) gepostet habe und ihr ward über die Feiertage bestimmt nicht im Netz * wink zu Lorelei Lee * _**

_Na ja ich hoffe, dass wieder viele schöne Reviews kommen werden, dann weiß ich nämlich auch für wen ich schreibe! ;-) _

_Wenn ihr Fragen, Wünsche oder Anregungen habt, immer her damit. Ich werde sehen, was ich einbauen kann. __J__  Schreibt es in die Review oder schreibt mir doch ne E-Mail. Die Adresse findet ihr in meinem Profil. (Als Thema immer den Namen meiner Story eintippen, dann weiß ich, worum es geht)_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!             - Mystical Selena - _


	5. 5 Begegnung in der Bibliothek und Ron's ...

Disclaimer: siehe Teil 1 

A/N: Danke für die lieben Reviews !!! * knuddeleuch alle * freudichstrahl * 

_Die Anzahl der Reviews für dieses Chap ist bisher am größten! Danke Leute!_

_@Lorelei Lee: Ich muss dir recht geben. Snape klang wirklich nicht wie sonst. Aber es ist hoffentlich nicht so schlimm. Gut, dass du mir meine Frage wegen der Mary Sue beantwortet hast. Hat mir wirklich geholfen. * knuddel *_

_@Silent Rose: Also wenn ich es so sehe, wie du jetzt, muss ich auch irgendwie lachen. Komischerweise soll es eigentlich etwas von einem Drama haben. Na ja, aber komische Seiten sehe ich jetzt auch immer wieder. Danke übrigens wegen deinem Kommentar über Voldemort. Damit lässt sich was machen __J__ Danke auch, dass du mich auf meine Fehler bei den Zeiten aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich werde versuchen darauf zu achten, dass so was mir nicht mehr passiert * unsicherinsKapitelschau * Der Zufall mit  Selena und Serena ist übrigens ziemlich lustig. Kannst du mir verraten, wie die Story heißt? Ich kann sie mir ja mal durchlesen. Ich hoffe du bleibst mir weiterhin treu!_

_@RazielRho: Ich bin nicht traurig wegen der Kritik. Im Gegenteil! Ich bin sogar dankbar dafür. Du hast im übrigen Recht. In den letzten Chapter gab es wirklich kein Ereignis. Sollte es aber auch nicht. Es sollte nur gezeigt werden, wie Sev den Tag gesehen hat. Ach und noch etwas zu „Energie und Ausstrahlen" : Das klingt überhaupt nicht blöd. Nur weiter so!_

_@Werinaya: Was für ein Zaunfahl ? ;-) Ich habe keinen gesehen. Nein jetzt mal im Ernst. Danke, dass du meine Story gelesen hast. Ich habe mich bemüht, in diesem Kapitel mehr Absätze zu setzen. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen._

_@Nikki: Wow! Du liebst meine Story. Damit hätte ich ja gar nicht gerechnet. Aber schön ist es doch. Stimmt, einige Ansätze zeigt Selena schon zu einer Mary Sue, aber ich versuche es noch in den Griff zu bekommen. Deinen Test werde ich mal machen. Danke für den Hinweis! Danke für deine Komplimente                       * werdeganzrot * Schön, dass du Snape gut gelungen findest. Ach übrigens: Ich liebe das Pairing Hermine/Sev auch und vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann ne Story über die beiden. Allerdings ist das Pairing Ginny/Sev auch nicht zu verachten. Auf www.severus- snape.de.vu gibt es solch eine GW/SS Story mit dem Titel Jenseits von Hass. Wunderschöne Story. Auf dieser Seite hast du doch auch deine Story „Nikki's Osterspezial" oder?_

_So jetzt mach ich aber Schluss. Bleibt mir weiterhin treu und vergesst nicht zu reviewen!_

_So hier ist Kapitel 5! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**5. Kapitel: Begegnung in der Bibliothek und Ron's Frage**

Als Selena am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich viel besser, als am Vortag. Das Gespräch mit ihren Freunden hatte ihr doch besser getan, als erwartet. Eins war ihr aber immer noch ein Rätsel: ‚Wieso zum Teufel habe ich Snape verteidigt?' fragte sie sich. Aber das war ihr im Moment eigentlich auch egal, denn sie wollte sich den Tag nicht durch ihn vermiesen lassen.

Sie schaute auf ihren Wecker. Es war erst halb sechs. Aber es gab erst um 8.00 Uhr Frühstück. Trotzdem entschloss sie sich, aufzustehen und ging verschlafen ins Bad. 

Als sie in den Spiegel schaute, stellte Selena zufrieden fest, dass sie sich nicht nur besser fühlte, sondern auch besser aussah. Die dunklen Augenringe waren verschwunden und sie sah auch nicht mehr so blass aus. Selena duschte ausgiebig und ging noch tropfend mit deinem Badehandtuch um den Körper wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. 

Selena besaß jetzt ein Einzelzimmer, da Lavender zu Pavati gezogen ist. Es war ihr nur recht. So konnte sie, wenn sie wollte, noch bis spät in die Nacht an ihren Tränken arbeiten. Selena trocknete sich ab und benutzte einen Trocknungszauber für ihre Haare. Sie hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, das ihr bis zur Brust ging. Nur vereinzelt leuchteten ein paar dunkelrote Strähnen auf. Als ihre Haare wieder trocken waren, lief sie zu ihrem großen, Mahagoni farbenden Schrank und suchte sich etwas zum anziehen. Ihre Schuluniform würde sie ja erst später brauchen. Selena entschied sich für eine graue, weite und luftige Leinenhose und eine dunkelblaue Bluse mit weiten Ärmeln. 

Frisch und munter überlegte Selena, was sie bis zum Frühstück noch machen sollte. ‚Jetzt noch mit einem Trank anzufangen, würde nichts bringen. Die Zeit würde nicht reichen' ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie entschloss sich daher, in der Bibliothek vorbeizuschauen, um nach Büchern über Gifte zu suchen.

+++

Auch Snape wachte wenig später auf. Ihm ging es allerdings weit weniger gut, wenn er an das Gespräch dachte, was er heute noch mit Selena führen würde. Ihm gefiel noch weniger, dass er sich ja auch noch bei ihr entschuldigen musste. Am liebsten wäre er im Bett geblieben, doch irgend etwas wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr schlafen lassen. Also stand er auf und ging ins Bad.

Dem Spiegel schenkte er wie üblich überhaupt keine Beachtung, sondern ging gleich unter die Dusche. Dabei vernachlässigte er seine Haare wieder einmal vollkommen und wusch sich nur schnell. Bei der Kleiderwahl hatte Severus keine Probleme. Er zog einfach eine seiner schwarzen Lehrerroben an.

Severus wollte sehen, ob er noch eine Weile Zeit hatte, um in die Bibliothek gehen zu können. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Tempus". Schon erschien vor seinen Augen die Uhrzeit. „6.00 Uhr" las er. Da er nun noch genügend Zeit hatte bis zum Frühstück, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Er wollte nach ein paar Büchern über Heiltränke zu suchen. 

Poppy, bat ihn vor ein paar Tagen, ihm ein paar Heiltränke zu brauen, damit sie ihm im Falle, Voldemort würde mal wieder an ihm testen wollen, wie gut er den Cruciatus noch kann, helfen zu können.

+++

Selena war bereits eifrig am suchen. Doch sie schien das Richtige noch nicht gefunden zu haben. Also wühlte sie sich durch weitere Bücherregale. Plötzlich vernahm sie das Geräusch einer knallenden Tür. Und sie wusste, dass nur ein Mensch hier in Hogwarts die Türen so zu knallte. „Snape" seufzte sie. Selena's Laune verschlechterte sich schlagartig. ‚Nicht doch schon so früh am Morgen!' dachte sie zähneknirschend. Um sich zu vergewissern, dass er es wirklich war, lugte sie hinter dem Regal hervor und schaute zum Bibliothekseingang. Und tatsächlich: Dort stand er. Severus Snape. Leider hatte sie sich nicht getäuscht. Am liebsten wäre Selena einfach aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Doch sie brauchte diese Bücher unbedingt. Noch ein schneller Blick zu Snape und sie verschwand wieder hinter den Regalen.

+++

Snape seinerseits war damit beschäftigt, die Bücherreihen Stück für Stück durchzugehen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er nicht der Einzige in der Bibliothek war. „Geschichte Hogwarts, Abwehr gegen schwarze Magie, Liebeszauber, Schrumpflösungen' murmelte er, als er mit seinen Fingern über die Buchrücken fuhr. Bei ‚Liebeszauber' zog er allerdings die Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schwachsinn!" murmelte er vor sich hin. Ein paar Regale weiter schien er endlich etwas geeignetes zu finden. Severus nahm das Buch ‚Zauberhafte Heiltränke gegen Flüche' aus dem Regal und las ein wenig darin. Dann ließ er es in seiner Robe verschwinden. Er würde die Bibliothekarin später darüber informieren, dass er es sich ausgeborgt hat. Er ging noch ein paar Reihen weiter. Dort standen ein paar Bücher über Gifte. ‚Warum stehen die hier? Die müssten eigentlich in der verbotenen Abteilung stehen' wunderte er sich, als er die Titel las. „Zum Sterben schöne Gifte", „Gifte schlimmer als der Tod", „Süße Rache – wie man seinen Liebsten eine Lektion erteilt". Im letzten Buch standen Gifte, die man ins Essen oder in Getränke mischen konnte, ohne dass Andere es bemerken. 

+++ 

Selena ging ein paar Reihen weiter. ‚Ob die Bücher über Gifte in  der verbotenen Abteilung sind?' fragte sie sich. Doch endlich fand sie etwas. „Gifte für einen langsamen Tod" war der Titel. Sie nahm es heraus und legte es in ihre Armbeuge. Selena fand noch ein paar weitere Bücher.

Snape wollte gerade zum nächsten Regal gehen, als er mit einer Person zusammen stieß. Diese Person landete ziemlich unsanft auf dem kalten und harten Marmorboden. Erst bei näherem hinsehen erkannte er, mit wem er zusammengestoßen war. „Miss Anderson! Was machen Sie denn so früh hier in der Bibliothek?" fragte der Tränkemeister kälter, als er eigentlich wollte. Dennoch hielt er ihr die Hand zur Hilfe hin.

Selena war ziemlich hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen und musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Als sie dann Snape's Stimme vernahm war plötzlich alles wieder klar in ihrem Kopf. „Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf?! So klein bin ich nicht. Man übersieht mich doch nicht! Und außerdem geht Sie das gar nichts an. Sie sind nicht mein Hauslehrer!" fauchte Selena ihn an. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für nicht beantworten einer Frage und noch mal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung eines Lehrers. Außerdem Miss Anderson, habe ich sehr wohl zwei Augen im Kopf. Mir scheint allerdings, Sie hätten keine" sagte Snape süffisant. Er hielt immer noch seine Hand ausgestreckt, um ihr damit aufhelfen zu können.

Selena stand auf und ignorierte seine Hand vollkommen. Ihr waren die Bücher aus der Hand gefallen und lagen nun überall verstreut rum. Sie wollte sie einsammeln, doch Snape kam ihr zufuhr. „So, so. Bücher über Gifte. Was wollen wir denn damit?" fragte er selbstgefällig. Selena trat sehr nah an ihn heran. „Was Sie damit wollen, weiß ich nicht. Was ich damit will, geht Sie überhaupt nichts an" zischte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten angriffslustig. „Wieder 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für nicht beantworten meiner Frage. Also. Wofür brauchen Sie diese Bücher?" fragte er noch einmal.

Für Selena war das Fass jetzt übergelaufen. Sie war jetzt richtig wütend. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?! Sie haben kein Recht mich zu fragen, warum ich diese Bücher brauche. Sie stehen schließlich nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung!" schnappte sie und klatschte die Bücher auf den Tisch, der neben ihnen stand. „Es geht mich wohl etwas an, wenn sie Bücher mit solch einem gefährlich Inhalt haben, Miss Anderson!" meinte er schroff. „5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem Lehrkörper." Snape hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, freundlich zu ihr zu sein oder sie zumindest nicht mehr so zu ärgern, aber dieses Mädchen brachte ihn einfach auf die Palme. Außerdem wollte er unbedingt wissen, wozu sie diese Bücher brauchte. 

Selena traute ihren Ohren nicht. ‚Schon wieder Punktabzug! Jetzt reicht es!' dachte sie inzwischen echt sauer. „Ja, das ist das Einzige was Sie können! Pöbeln, Brüllen, Punkteabzug, Schüler runtermachen und Strafarbeit! Von ihrem kleinen Nebenjob als Todesser mal ganz abgesehen" schrie sie ihn fast an. „Geht's vielleicht noch etwas lauter?" raunte er. „Klar wieso denn nicht?" sagte sie schnippisch. 

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen" sagte Snape. Er klang ungewöhnlich ruhig. „Ach und worüber? Nein sagen Sie es nicht ich will raten. Etwa über den Vorfall im Zaubertrankunterricht? Als Sie mich ein nichtsnutziges Schlammblut genannt haben, dass nichts auf die Reihe bekommt und dazu auch noch wie eine Vogelscheuche aussieht? Darüber vielleicht? Ach und nur weil ich gerade die Vogelscheuche noch einmal erwähnte, schauen Sie sich doch mal an! Ich wette, Sie können das Wort „Haarshampoo" nicht einmal buchstabieren, geschweige denn Sie wissen überhaupt was das ist" sagte Selena zornig. „Ich weiß sehr wohl was Haarshampoo ist" begann Severus und Selena schnaubte bei seiner Antwort nur verächtlich. „Außerdem haben Sie recht. Ich möchte tatsächlich mit Ihnen über die gestrigen Vorfälle sprechen. Sowohl über den in meinem Unterricht, als auch über das Treffen bei Voldemort" endete er. Selena hatte allerdings überhaupt keine Lust mit Snape über irgendetwas zu sprechen. „Warum sollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen. Damit Sie mir noch mal sagen, wie nutzlos ich doch bin und wie hässlich ich aussehe?! Nein, danke. Ich verzichte!" 

Selena war gerade am gehen, als Snape ihren Arm ergriff und sie wieder zu sich zog. Selena wehrte sich heftig. „Lassen Sie mich verdammt noch mal los! Sind Sie jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt?!" Sie war jetzt richtig zornig und funkelte ihn angriffslustig an. „Nicht solange Sie mir nicht zuhören wollen. Ich meine es ernst. Ich will und muss unbedingt mit Ihnen reden. Mein Verhalten gestern war ..." Selena schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ihr Verhalten gestern war unentschuldbar. Was Sie mir angetan haben ist einfach nicht zu entschuldigen. Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was das Wort "Schlammblut" für mich bedeutet? Und ich dachte, Sie sind nicht so wie Familie Malfoy, die sich sonst was auf ihre Reinblütigkeit einbilden. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Sie sind nicht besser als die Malfoys. Sie sind genauso eine kleine miese Ratte, wie Draco. Und ich habe gedacht, sie wären anders als ihre Slytherins. Mann, was war ich doch blind! Sie haben mich wirklich sehr verletzt. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich kann Ihnen das einfach nicht verzeihen." Ihre Stimme und ihre Hände zitterten. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. 

Severus sah sie einfach nur an. Er konnte nichts sagen. Kein Punkteabzug, keine Strafe. Nichts wollte ihm über die Lippen kommen. Er sah sie einfach nur an. In seinem Blick lag Reue. Ehrliche Reue. „Selena ich ..." Doch wieder wurde er von ihr unterbrochen: „Schluss! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe! Ich hasse Sie! Abgrundtief." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Selena nahm ihre Bücher und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. Dieses Mal wurde sie nicht von Severus aufgehalten. Er sah ihr nach. „Soviel zum Thema: Sie wird dir schon verzeihen" murmelte er. Severus war von sich selbst enttäuscht. ‚Warum habe ich ihr auch gleich wieder Punkte abgezogen!' dachte er niedergeschlagen. „Weil sie uns auf die Palme gebracht hat." Seine innere Stimme hatte sich wieder einmal gemeldet. Severus lief noch ein wenig durch die Bibliothek und überlegte, wie er doch noch an sie heran kommen könnte. ‚Die einzige Möglichkeit wo sie mir nicht gleich wieder entfliehen kann, wäre Strafarbeit' dachte er. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihm an die Gurgel springen würde und die gesamte Gryffindorklasse einen Aufstand proben würde, würde er Selena heute eine Strafarbeit verpassen. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Severus verließ die Bibliothek und ging wieder hinunter in die Kerker und wartete, dass es 8.00 Uhr wurde.

+++

Selena lief wieder zurück in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, doch sie war sich im klaren, dass alle sehen würden ,dass sie geweint hatte. Als sich das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete und Selena durch das Loch ging, blickte sie in die drei verschlafenen Gesichter von Ron, Hermine und Harry. ‚Nicht auch das noch!' dachte sie zerknirscht. 

„Wo warst du denn schon so früh am morgen, Selena?" fragte Harry und gähnte verschlafen. „In der Bibliothek und das war ein ziemlicher Fehler!" sagte sie und legte die Bücher auf den Tisch am Kamin. „Sag mal, hast du geweint?" fragte ihre Freundin Hermine sehr besorgt. „Schon gut. Nichts von Bedeutung" meinte Selena nur und schniefte ein wenig. „Ich kenne dich doch Selena. Du weinst doch nicht einfach so. Also was ist passiert? Hat es etwas mit der Bibliothek zutun?" Hermine wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit ihrer Freundin los ist.

„Professor Snape war ebenfalls in der Bibliothek. Deswegen war es ein Fehler dorthin zu gehen" erklärte Selena knapp. „Snape also wieder. Also irgendwann bringe ich ihn noch um!" sagte Ron ziemlich sauer. Selena rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „So weit musst du wirklich nicht gehen, Ron." Selena's Stimme war traurig. „Also was ist denn in der Bibliothek passiert? Hat er dich wieder runtergemacht?" fragte Harry. ‚Nicht schon wieder Smalltalk!' dachte Selena vollkommen fertig.

 „Er wollte wissen, was ich so früh in der Bibliothek mache. Ich habe ihm geantwortet, dass ihn das überhaupt nichts angeht, schließlich sei er nicht mein Hauslehrer. Dafür hat er Gryffindor dann 10 Punkte abgezogen und noch mal 10 Punkte, weil ich ihn gefragt habe, ob er denn keine Augen im Kopf hätte, weil er in mich hineingelaufen ist" erzählte Selena. „Was denkt der sich eigentlich?!" fragte Ron. „Was er sich immer denkt, wenn er uns Gryffindors Punkte abzieht. Was fragst du mich da? Na jedenfalls hat er dann die Bücher über Gifte gesehen und wollte wissen, was ich damit will. Ich habe es ihm auch nicht gesagt. Danach hat er Gryffindor schon wieder 5 Punkte abgezogen für nicht beantworten seiner Frage. Daraufhin habe ich ihm gesagt, dass das, das Einzige wäre, was er könnte: Brüllen Pöbeln, Leute runtermachen und Strafarbeit" erzählte sie weiter. 

Ihre Freunde wurden leichenblass. „Er ist doch bestimmt an die Decke gegangen und hat Gryffindor hunderte Punkte abgezogen!" meinte Ron geschockt. „Nö, eigentlich das Gegenteil. Er war ziemlich ruhig und sagte, dass er mit mir reden müsse. Ich fragte ihn, worüber und meinte gleich noch dazu, ob er mit mir über den gestrigen Vorfall reden wolle, damit er mir weiter sagen könne, wie nutzlos ich doch bin und was ich doch für eine hässliche Vogelscheuche ich bin. Bei der Vogelscheuche fielen mir seine Haare auf und ich sagte ihm, er solle sich selbst mal ansehen und er wüsste nicht einmal was Shampoo ist."

Als Selena Harry's geschocktes Gesicht sah , fügte sie hinzu: „Er hat mir dafür aber komischerweise keine Punkte abgezogen.  Er sagte wieder ganz ruhig, dass er mit mir über die gestrigen Vorfälle sprechen müsse. Ich hatte aber überhaupt keinen Nerv dafür und wollte gerade gehen, als er ziemlich unsanft meinen Arm ergriff und mich wieder zu sich zog." „Dieser Mistkerl hat dich verletzt?! Den mache ich fertig!" Ron klang ziemlich entschlossen. „Jetzt lass mal die Pferde im Stall. So schlimm war es doch nicht. Nur eben etwas unangenehm" versuchte sie den aufgebrachten Ron zu beruhigen. „Ach und warum hast du dann geweint, hm?" Ron war immer noch auf 180. 

„Das hat andere Gründe, Ron. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mich sehr verletzt hat, dass sein Verhalten unentschuldbar ist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er nicht besser ist als dieses Frettchen von Malfoy. Und dass ich eigentlich anders von ihm gedacht habe. Er wollte noch etwas sagen und hat mich sogar beim Vornamen genannt, doch ich habe ihn unterbrochen und gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr hören will und dass ich ihn abgrundtief hasse. Dann bin ich aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr in seiner Nähe bleiben, versteht ihr. Das alles hat mich so aufgewühlt, dass ich einfach angefangen habe zu weinen." Ihre Freunde nickten verständnisvoll. „Klar, ich würde ihm das auch nicht verzeihen" sagte Hermine. Sie konnte Selena ja am besten verstehen, denn schließlich waren sie beide muggelgeboren. Selena wischte sich noch einmal die Tränen aus den Augen. 

„Aber nun mal wieder zu etwas anderem. Was habt ihr eigentlich gestern in Verwandlungen gemacht? Ich war ja nicht anwesend" fragte Selena interessiert. „Ach, nur so'n theoretischen Kram, weißt du." meinte Ron kurz. Selena war wieder einmal erstaunt, wie ungenau Ron antworten konnte. „Danke Ron, so genau wollte ich's gar nicht wissen. Geht's vielleicht ein wenig präziser?" sagte Selena ironisch. „Also" begann Hermine, „Wir haben über die Verwandlungen der Animagie gesprochen. Wie dieser Vorgang abläuft, was für Folgen es für Ungeübte haben kann, was es für Möglichkeiten der Tiere gibt, wie man es erlernen kann, Geschichte der Animagie und natürlich über die Wichtigkeit, sich beim Ministerium für Zauberei registrieren zu lassen. Du kannst alles in diesem Buch nachlesen. Wir haben es gestern in Verwandlungen bekommen. Ich kann dir außerdem meine Notizen leihen, wenn du möchtest" erklärte Hermine und reichte ihr ein Buch mit dem Titel "Animagie-  die hohe Kunst des Verwandeln in Tiere" von Andrew Steven Jones. 

„Das Buch kenne ich bereits. Ich besitze selbst ein Exemplar davon. Abgesehen davon, weiß ich glaube ich schon alles nötige über das Leben der Animagie." Selena machte eine Pause. „Bist du etwa ein Animagus?" fragte Ron verdutzt.

- Fortsetzung folgt – 

A/N: Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin gemein. Aber das bin ich gerne ;-) ! Sorry übrigens, wer dachte, Selena wäre ne Blondine. Ich sehe sie lieber mit schwarzen Haaren. Ihr könnt mir ja schreiben, was sie für eine Augenfarbe zu ihr passen könnte. Mal sehen, was ich draus mache. 

_So ich habe ne kleine Hausaufgabe für euch: In welches Tier kann sich Selena verwandeln? Welches Tier würde zu ihr passen. Ich freue mich über eure Vorschläge __J__ !_

_Und vergesst nicht zu reviewen!_

_                            Bis zum nächsten Chapter!  - Mystical Selena - _


	6. 6 Ein dunkles Geheimnis & der Vorfall Te...

Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Kapitel 

_A/N:Ich wollte mich für die Rechtschreibfehler im 5ten Chap entschuldigen. Ich habe das Kapitel nicht wie sonst erst noch einmal ausgedruckt und Korrektur gelesen, sondern gleich gepostet. Hab sie jetzt aber alle weggemacht, denke ich. Wer noch einen findet, kann es mir ja schreiben. _

_Hinweis: Dieses Kapitel ist der direkte Anschluss an das 5. Chapter. Wer also Kapitel 5 noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte es sich noch durchlesen. _

_Die Frage der Augenfarbe für Selena habe ich in diesem Chap auch geklärt                                 * wink zu LoreleiLee *_

_Wieder vielen lieben Dank, an alle die reviewt haben!!! __* knuddel * _

_@ Silent Rose: Könnte gut möglich sein, dass du mich mit Voldie auf dumme Gedanken gebracht hast * diabolischgrins * Werde mir deine Story bei Gelegenheit mal durchlesen._

_@ Dunkle Flamme: Ich hoffe du liest auch noch die anderen Kapitel. Ich akzeptiere deine Einstellung und kann sie auch ein wenig verstehen. Ich werde dir aber erklären, warum ich mir einen eigenen Charakter geschaffen habe. Ich habe Selena erschaffen, weil ich keinem der anderen Figuren diese Charaktereigenschaften zumuten wollte. Ich meine, ich bin z.B ein totaler Fan des Pairings Hermine/Sev, aber es ist doch sehr ungewöhnlich, dass Hermine sich in den Büchern von JKR in Snape verlieben würde (Zumal es Kinderbücher sind) und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Hermine den Mut hätte, so mit Snape zu reden. Aber Hermine wäre ja nur eine Figur. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich lieber eine vollkommen neue Figur erfinde, die meiner Meinung nach, diese Eigenschaften verkörpert, die ich mir z.B bei Hermine wünschen würde, sie aber nicht nutzen kann, weil sie sonst zu OOC wäre. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Lieber neue Figur, als Originalcharaktere zu verunstalten. Trotzdem danke ich dir sehr für deine Kritik und ich hoffe, du bleibst mir weiterhin treu._

_@Ophelia(): Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Wie du bestimmt bereits bemerkt hast, habe ich das mit den Absätzen ab Kapitel 5 geändert._

_@Snuffkin: Also danke erst einmal für deine Kritik. Ich habe Selena ersteinmal noch einen Fehler, wie du es nennst gegeben. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden.  Und wegen dem Punkteabzug: Überleg doch mal: Sie sind Gryffindors und jeder Punkteabzug von Snape ist für sie unfair ;-). Na ja, Snape ist schon etwas weich, aber das wünschen wir Frauen uns doch ;-)( Bist du männlich oder weiblich? *sich nich sicher Blick *)_

_@Lorelei Lee: Wenn ich deine Reviews lese, muss ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht so rot wie eine Tomate ( oder die Haare der Weasleys) werde. Aber Danke für das Lob. Baut einen echt auf, wenn man weiß, dass dem Leser gefällt, was man schreibt. Das liebe ich an „meinem" Snape auch so. Diese Charaktermerkmale aus den Büchern und die meiner Fantasie * schmacht * Bei dem Wortwechsel in der Bibliothek hatte ich am meisten die Befürchtung, dass ich es nicht hinbekomme. Ein bisschen Komik muss auch drin sein (Reaktion, bei Liebestränken)_

_@Apophis: Bitte, keine Ursache : -) Ja ich finde Malfoy Senior am besten gelungen (Den mag ich auch am liebsten, natürlich nach Snapey ;-) ) Snape wird natürlich noch weiter zum Zug kommen keine Angst._

_Aber nun zum Chap! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**6. Kapitel : Ein dunkles Geheimnis und der Vorfall**

**Teil 1 und Teil 2**

Teil 1 

„Ja Ron, ich bin ein Animagus. Ich rede allerdings nicht gern über diese Sache" antwortete Selena. Harry schaute sie verwundert an. „Und warum nicht? Ich meine, ein Animagus zu sein, ist doch nicht schlimm" meinte Harry. Selena lächelte gequält und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Hermine sie prüfend ansah und fragte: „Du hast dich doch beim Ministerium registrieren lassen, oder?" „Ja natürlich hab ich das. Darum geht es auch nicht" beschwichtigte Selena ihre Freundin. 

„In was kannst du dich eigentlich verwandeln?" fragte Ron interessiert. „Na gut. Dann erzähle ich euch eben etwas über mein Leben als Animagus. Also. Ich kann mich in einen schwarzen Panther verwandeln." Sie wurde unterbrochen. „Ich habe gelesen, die sollen total selten und äußerst schwer zu kontrollieren sein" meinte Hermine. Selena nickte und fuhr fort. „Ja, sie sind äußerst selten und noch schwerer zu kontrollieren, als ein Werwolf. Na jedenfalls verwandle ich mich nicht mehr in einen Panther, weil ich mich dann nicht unter Kontrolle habe. Besonders nicht, wenn ich vorher irgendwie wütend war." Dann schwieg sie.

Ihre Freunde sahen sie besorgt an. In Selena's Augen konnten sie sehen, dass sie noch nicht fertig war und es ihr ziemlich schwer fiel, über diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens zu sprechen. Hermine trat an Selena heran. „Und was passiert, wenn du dich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hast?" fragte sie sanft. Selena atmete tief durch. ‚Sie wollen also tatsächlich eins meiner dunklen Geheimnisse erfahren' dachte sie bitter. Sie seufzte. „Dann ... dann gehe ich auf unschuldige Menschen los. In meiner ehemaligen Schule ... da habe ich zwei meiner Mitschüler angefallen. Sie waren vollkommen unschuldig und ich ... ich habe ... habe sie umgebracht." Ihre Stimme versagte. 

Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und sie begann herzerweichend zu schluchzen. Ihre Freunde blieben starr vor ihr stehen. Sie waren fassungslos. Selena holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Ich habe den beiden Schülern die Hälse zerbissen. Sie hatten keine Chance zu überleben. Meine Lehrer haben mich deswegen nicht von der Schule geworfen, was ich bis heute nicht verstehe. Im Gegenteil, sie halfen mir, meine wilde Seite unter Kontrolle zu bekommen" erzählte sie weiter, doch ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch heftig. „Und warum hast du dich hier noch nicht verwandelt? Du hattest schon genug Gelegenheit. Ich meine, du warst öfter mal sauer auf jemanden" fragte Harry, der zuerst wieder die Fassung erlangt hatte. „Das kann ich dir erklären. Wie ich bereits sagte, halfen mir meine Lehrer mein Problem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wir probierten einige Sachen aus. Nichts schien zu helfen. Dann wagten wir uns an einen Bann heran, der sehr schwierig war und sehr gefährlich. Es war allerdings die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir noch übrig hatten. Ich wäre fast dabei ums Leben gekommen, was wahrscheinlich auch besser gewesen wäre ..." „Sag so etwas nicht!" sagte Hermine bestürzt. 

„Hermine ... es wäre besser gewesen, glaub mir. Na jedenfalls hat dieser Bann geholfen. Mein Körper oder bessergesagt, die Seele des schwarzen Panthers in mir hat sich zwar ziemlich gewehrt und mir höllische Schmerzen bereitet, doch er kann mich jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen. Und das soll er auch nie wieder. Dieses Zeit ist zwar jetzt schon drei Jahre her, doch habe ich jede Nacht, das Gefühl, dass der Panther in mir irgendwann doch noch gewinnt und ich wieder anfange zu morden. Ich sehe jede Nacht meine verblutenden Kameraden vor mir auf dem Boden liegen. Meine Lehrer haben mir zwar geholfen, die Bestie in mir unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch sie halfen mir nicht, diese Bilder loszuwerden.  .... Nach diesen Vorfällen, war ich die ganze Zeit alleine. Niemand traute sich verständlicher Weise mehr in meine Nähe. Ganz schön frustrierend, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich wurde zum Einzelgänger. Na ja, ein gutes hatte die ganze Sache mit der Einsamkeit ja. Ich konnte mich voll und ganz meiner Forschung an Zaubertränken widmen." 

Selena schaute ihre Freunde fest in die Augen. „Eins möchte ich aber noch von euch wissen. Verlasst ihr mich jetzt auch, wo ihr wisst, was für ein Monster ich bin?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und ihr Blick war flehend. ‚Bitte nicht!' dachte sie verzweifelt. ‚Ihr seid doch die Einzigen, die ich habe.'  Hermine lächelte sie an. „Natürlich werden wir dich nicht verlassen! Du bist doch unsere Freundin. Denk bloß nicht, dass wir dich wegen so etwas verlassen würden. Komm her!" Hermine umarmte ihre Freundin. Auch Harry und Ron kamen auf sie zu und umschlossen sie. „Genau. Du bist und bleibst unsere Freundin. Was würden wir ohne dich machen!" sprach Harry. Ron nickte.  Selena war überglücklich. „Danke Leute! Ihr seid wahre Freunde" meinte Selena erleichtert. Sie ließ sich auf den Sessel, der neben ihr stand, plumpsen.

Plötzlich fragte Harry: „Bist du mit dieser Fähigkeit geboren worden, oder hast du sie erlernt, natürlich ohne zu wissen, in was du dich später mal verwandeln würdest? Mein Vater war auch ein Animagus. Er konnte sich in einen Hirsch verwandeln, musste diese Fähigkeit allerdings erst erlernen. Unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat es mir erzählt."  „Unser ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung, Harry" verbesserte Hermine ihn. Ron, Harry und Hermine sahen traurig aus, bemerkte Selena. „Ich wurde mit dieser Fähigkeit geboren Harry. Leider!" meinte sie verbittert. „Ähnlich wie ein Werwolf, ist ein Panther auch ziemlich schwer zu kontrollieren. Werwölfe haben halt das Problem mit dem Vollmond. Da werden die wild" ergänzte sie. Ihre drei Freunde verzerrten die Gesichter. „Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte sie behutsam. „Es ist nur so. Professor Lupin ist ein Animagus und kann sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln" klärte Ron Selena auf. Es dämmerte ihr langsam, warum die Drei so traurig waren. Doch um sich zu vergewissern, fragte sie: „Unterrichtet er deshalb nicht mehr hier? Weil er ein Werwolf ist?" Ihre Schulkameraden nickten. 

Selena ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Die sonne ließ gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über die Ländereien gleiten. Die Landschaft war in ein sanftes rose  getaucht. Es sah wunderschön aus. Ron ging auf Selena zu. „Sie sieht ziemlich verträumt aus" meinte er, als er näher an sie heran trat. 

Und tatsächlich, sie war wie berauscht, von diesem Bild, welches sich ihr bot. Selena fragte sich, wann sie das letzte Mal so etwas wundervolles gesehen hat. Das es ziemlich lange her sein musste, wurde ihr sehr schnell klar. Nun traten auch Hermine und Harry an sie heran. Harry wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Selena's Augen auf und ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte Selena, wie sehr sie doch in Gedanken versunken war. „T'schuldigung. Ich war wohl eben ganz woanders" meinte sie und lächelte verlegen. „Das haben wir bemerkt!" sagte Ron mit leicht spöttischem Ton.

Die vier gingen wieder zurück zur Couch und setzten sich. „Und an was hast du gedacht? Du warst ja ziemlich weggetreten!" neckte Harry Selena. Sie schmunzelte. „Ja, könnte man so sagen. Mich hat die Landschaft in diesem wunderschönen Rot beeindruckt. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so etwas faszinierendes gesehen" erklärte sie. „Was liegt heute eigentlich alles an?" fragte Ron in die fröhliche Runde. „Vieles Ron. Vieles. Als erstes ne Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, dann Verwandlungen und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ebenfalls ne Doppelstunde, dann noch Zauberkunst. Als vorletztes Geschichte der Zauberei und als letztes dürfen wir uns noch ganze zwei Stunden mit Snape in Zaubertränke rumschlagen. Ich glaub, das war alles" zählte Selena auf. 

„Na das kann ja heiter werden. Zum Glück erwartet uns dieses Übel erst zum Schluss" meinte Harry erleichtert. „Ja so kann er uns wenigsten nur den Feierabend vermiesen und nicht den ganzen Tag" entgegnete Ron ironisch. 

Selena stand auf. „Ich würde sagen, ihr geht euch ersteinmal waschen und packt eure Sachen und wir sehen uns in einer dreiviertel Stunde wieder hier unten. Dann können wir gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen. Was haltet ihr davon?" schlug sie vor. „Gute Idee. Das machen wir" sagte Hermine und ging hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal, Harry und Ron liefen zum Jungenschlafsaal und Selena folgte Hermine.

+++

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ Selena sich auf ihr Bett fallen. ‚Jetzt kennen sie eins meiner Geheimnisse und fürchten mich nicht. Warum?' fragte sie sich. Selena ging zu ihrer Kommode mit dem Spiegel und bürstete ihr Haar. Dabei kam ihr Malfoy in den Sinn. ‚Mal sehen, wie er mich jetzt behandelt. Gestern ist ja einiges passiert. Sollte er dennoch wieder das Frettchen sein und mich ein Schlammblut nennen, dann kann ich ja mit seinem Vater drohen. Der ist mir ja treu, wie ein Schoßhund' dachte sie beruhigt. Warum sollte sie auch nicht Draco's Angst vor seinem Vater zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Er hatte es schließlich verdient. Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Als sie fertig mit bürsten war, steckte Selena ihre Haare wie gewohnt hoch und zog ihre Schuluniform an. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und steckte ihre Schulutensilien hinein. 

Dann machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum und begegnete auf der Treppe auch schon Hermine. „Da bist du ja schon!" stellte Hermine fest. „Klar! Ich brauche doch nicht ewig!" scherzte Selena fröhlich. Die beiden gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum und mussten erstaunt feststellen, dass weder Ron noch Harry zu sehen waren. „Und da heißt es immer, wir Frauen wären langsam im Bad" spaßte Hermine und die beiden jungen Frauen fingen an zu lachen.

Kurz darauf kamen dann auch endlich Harry und Ron und alle vier gingen guter Dinge zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

+++

Teil 2 

Als die Vier die große Halle betraten, saßen an den Tischen schon viele Schüler. Selena ließ ihren Blick über den Slytherintisch wandern. Draco Malfoy war nirgends zu sehen. ‚Schade eigentlich!' dachte Selena. „Kommst du?" fragte Ron. „Ja, natürlich. Sorry, war nur ein wenig in Gedanken" antworte Selena. Die vier Freunde setzten sich zu Ginny. „Morgen Schwesterchen!" begrüßte Ron sie. „Morgen ihr vier. Na gut geschlafen?" fragte Ginny fröhlich. „Klar doch! Immer!" erwiderte Harry. 

Hermine's Blick glitt hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Sie bemerkte, dass ein Lehrer fehlte. „Selena?" „Hm, Hermine. Was gibt's?" erkundigte sich Selena. „Ähm, t'schuldige wenn ich das jetzt frage, aber sah Snape nach deiner ‚Ich hasse Sie abgrundtief' Aussage eigentlich irgendwie traurig oder bedrückt aus?"  „Warum fragst du?" wollte Selena wissen. „Na ja, er ist noch nicht beim Frühstück" meinte Hermine und deutete auf den leeren Platz am Lehrertisch. „Wenn er solche Gefühle gehabt hat, konnte er sie jedenfalls gut verbergen. Ich bin allerdings sofort verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, was danach passierte. Aber keine Sorge. Er wird schon noch kommen" meinte sie unberührt und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

Kurze Zeit später ging die große Tür auf und Snape glitt wie eine unheilbringende Fledermaus in die große Halle. Sein Blick war leer. Er ging zu seinem Platz und goss sich einen Kelch Schwarztee ein. „Na siehst du? Alles beim alten" sagte Selena zu Hermine. Die nickte. „Sag mal Ginny? Hast du heute Zaubertränke?" fragte Selena. „Ja jetzt gleich ne Doppelstunde. Warum?" „Könntest du mir ein Gefallen tun und Snape für mich im Unterricht  beobachten? Ob er irgendwie anders ist, als sonst oder ob er den Unterricht anders hält?" fragte Selena mit einem kurzen Blick zu Snape. „Klar, aber  warum?" „Erkläre ich dir später. Danke!" meinte Selena kurzangebunden. 

Sie schaute zum Lehrertisch und versuchte Snape's Blick zu deuten. Doch es schien ihr nicht zu gelingen. Snape starrte auf seinen Kelch. Plötzlich merkte er, dass ihn irgendjemand beobachtete. Er richtete seinen Kopf auf und suchte die Augen, die zu ihm schauten. Er wurde auch schnell fündig. Es waren Selena's tiefblaue Augen, die auf seinen ruhten. Auch er versuchte, ihre Blicke zu deuten, doch sie wand sich von ihm ab, als ob sie nicht wollte, dass er erfährt, was ihre Augen über ihre Gefühle sagten. Auch er beschäftigte sich nun wieder mit seinem Schwarztee. Nach essen war ihm überhaupt nicht zu Mute. 

„Leute, wenn wir nicht zu spät zu Kräuterkunde kommen wollen, sollten wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen" sagte Selena auffordernd. Ron, Harry, Selena und Hermine erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und wollten gerade gehen, als Selena sich noch einmal zu Ginny umdrehte uns sagte: „Und vergiss nicht mir nachher alles zu erzählen!" „Werde ich schon nicht" antwortete Ginny. Die Vier verließen die große Halle.

+++

In Kräuterkunde behandelten sie heute Heilkräuter. Selena und Hermine fanden dieses Thema sehr interessant. Harry und Ron mussten sich jedoch mal wieder mit was anderem beschäftigen. Selena kniff Harry in die Seite. „Au! Was soll das denn jetzt?!" fragte Harry sauer. „Du und Ron, ihr solltet besser aufpassen. Es könnte sein, dass genau dieses Thema in den Endjahresprüfungen drankommt. Oder willst du das Jahr etwa noch einmal machen?" fragte Selena ironisch. „Noch ein Jahr Snape? Nein Danke!" war Harry's knappe Antwort. Selena schmunzelte. Für den Rest der Stunde hörten die beiden Jungs dann auch aufmerksam zu. 

Anschließend hatten sie Verwandlungen und gingen noch näher auf die Geschichte der Animagie ein. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, war sehr interessant, da sich die Schüler duellieren konnten und dabei lernten, selbst sehr dunkle Flüche abzuwehren. Geschichte der Zauberei war wie immer einschläfernd. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn das einzige Highlight der Stunde war, dass Ron's Kopf auf die Tischplatte fiel, denn er war wie immer eingeschlafen. Binns schien das allerdings nicht zu merken. Die Klasse johlte.  „Hey Ron! Aufwachen du Schlafmütze!" weckte Hermine hin auf. Langsam hob Ron seinen Kopf. „Äh? Was ist? Oh, bin ich eingeschlafen?" fragte er und gähnte herzhaft. Die ganze Klasse brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nur Selena und Hermine schüttelten die Köpfe. Dann klingelte es auch schon zum Stundenende.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Selena machten sich auf zur großen Halle zum Mittagessen. Dort trafen sie auch wieder auf Ginny. „Na wie war Zaubertränke?" erkundigte sich Selena und füllte sich ihren Teller mit Gemüse und Salzkartoffeln. „Er war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Hat kaum rumgebrüllt. Und Punkteabzug gab es heute gar nicht, obwohl Colin's Kessel in die Luft geflogen ist. Sag mal, ist der krank oder so?" fragte Ginny ein wenig verwirrt. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe mich heute früh mit ihm gestritten. Ich glaube, deswegen ist er so drauf" erklärte Selena ihr. „Aha" antwortete Ginny nur. 

Nach dem Essen begaben sich die vier zum Zauberkunstunterricht. Danach war es auch schon soweit. Der Zaubertrankunterricht trat in greifbare Nähe. „Warum schwänzen wir nicht einfach?! Ich habe keine Lust auf Zaubertränke" meint Ron missgelaunt. „Ich habe auch auf so manches keine Lust. Deswegen schwänze ich auch nicht. Also auf in den Kampf!" sagte Selena und ging in Richtung Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Harry, Hermine und Ron folgten ihr. Ron allerdings nur widerwillig.

Als sie den Klassenraum betraten, schauten die Slytherins Selena vernichtend an. Nur Draco Malfoy wagte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Die vier setzen sich in die vorderen Reihen, da in den hinteren schon alles besetzt war. Kurze Zeit später betrat der Zaubertränkemeister mit wehendem Umhang das Klassenzimmer. „Sie werden heute den Cognito-Trank brauen. Wir haben bereits über diesen Trank gesprochen. Schreiben Sie eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die Zutaten, die Wirkung, und die Nebenwirkungen auf und beginnen Sie dann mit dem brauen" wies er die Schüler, mit der gewohnten Kälte in seiner Stimme, an und setzte sich dann an sein Pult. Die Schüler begannen zu arbeiten. Snape beobachtete Selena. Ihm ging die Strafarbeit durch den Kopf, die er ihr geben würde. Selena ließ sich durch seinen durchdringenden Blick nicht stören und bereitete ihren Trank zu. 

Snape ging durch die Reihen und überprüfte die Arbeit seiner Schüler. Hier und da gab es einige bissige Kommentare. Bei seinen Slytherins natürlich wieder nur Lob. 

Plötzlich hörte Selena nicht weit von ihrem Tisch, einen Kessel ziemlich verdächtig zischen. Sie schnellte herum und versuchte herauszufinden, von wo das Zischen kam, als sie vollkommen unerwartet einen lauten Schmerzensschrei vernahm und einen schwer verletzten Severus zu Boden gehen sah.

- Fortsetzung folgt – 

A/N: Wie geht es wohl weiter? Was ist mit unserem geliebten Zaubertränkemeister? (Erst reviewen, dann Chap!) 

_(Ich weiß, ich bin gemein)Aber ich kann euch jetzt schon versprechen, dass es recht interessant wird. (Besonders Selena's  Reaktion ;- )  )_

_Wer eine E-Mailbenachichtigung bei Update haben möchte, kann es mir schreiben und natürlich E-Mail Adresse angeben, dann werdet ihr immer informiert, wenn ein neues Chap kommt!_


	7. 7 Unerwartete Reaktion

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 

_A/N: Hi ihr Lieben! Ich war ja positiv überrascht, als ich kurz nach dem posten des 6. Chaps so viele Reviews bekommen habe. Vielleicht sollte ich euch öfter auf die Folter spannen * evil grins *  Da dachte ich mal, dass dieses Chap mal etwas kürzer wird, als die anderen und was ist nun? Es ist mein bisher längstes Chap geworden. Ich hoffe, ihr gewöhnt euch nicht dran. Kann durchaus mal sein, dass ich kürzere Chaps schreibe. Ich habe jetzt noch einmal die ersten 4 Kapitel neu gepostet, da ich in die Chaps Absätze hineingebaut habe. Liest sich besser. Doch nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern:_

_@Lorelei Lee: Ich bin entrüstet, ich würde unseren Snapey doch nie quälen, oder doch? ; -) Jetzt mal im Ernst. So sehr quälen wird ich ihn schon nicht. Das könnte ich ihm doch nie antun ; -)Den Rest hatten wir ja schon per E-Mail geklärt._

_@ Nicoletta: Du hast Recht. Ich habe die Chaps noch einmal neu gepostet. Jetzt ließt es sich schon viel besser, denke ich. Ich hab mich anfangs etwas schwer getan, mit den Absätzen. Ich hoffe, du ließt meine Story weiter, da es sich jetzt besser lesen lässt._

_@1234567890(): Hehe Weiterlesen, dann erfährst du es!_

_@Silent Rose: Erst einmal vielen Dank für dein RiesenReview. Hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut. Teil mir ruhig weiter deine Spekulationen mit. Ist manchmal echt witzig und auch mal ganz brauchbar. Der Spruch „Lieber schizophren als ganz allein" ist übrigens spitze und passt wie die Faust auf's Auge.                        * lachsichimmernochschlapp * Dein Bio Erlebnis war im Übrigen auch ganz amüsant. Freue mich schon auf deine nächste Review!_

_@Francis, SlytherinWitch und AjYzrob: Danke, Danke,  Danke!!!! _

_Leute, ich muss kurz mal was sagen: Ich hab im letzten Chapter einen „Fehler" gemacht. Na eigentlich ist es kein Fehler, sondern es entspricht nur nicht JKR's Büchern. Ich sagte, dass  Lupin ein Animagus wäre, was nicht so stimmt. Werde es aber so lassen, da ihr euch nicht beschwert habt, okay? : - )_

_So ich kann nur noch sagen, bleibt mir treu und reviewt fleißig! Und wer eine   E-Mail Benachrichtigung haben will, kann es mir in der Review mitteilen!_

_So und jetzt viel Spaß bei Kapitel 7 !!!_

**7. Kapitel: Unerwartete Reaktion**

‚Bei Merlin, nein!' dachte Selena erschrocken und lief zu dem bewusstlosen Snape hin. Neville's Trank war in die Luft geflogen und der gesamte Inhalt des Kessels traf Snape, der gerade dabei war, den Trank zu kontrollieren. Selena kniete sich zu Severus und begutachtete seine Wunden. 

Die Schüler reihten sich um ihren Professor und Selena. „Was ist denn nun mit ihm?" fragte Draco nervös. 

„Pansy, bringe mir eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch! Semus, lauf und hol Madame Pomfrey! Hermine, geh in den Vorratsraum. Dort müsste der 'Animi defectionis Trank' stehen. Bring ihn her! Harry, Ron, beruhigt den armen Neville. Der ist wegen dem Unfall ja voll durch den Wind' wies Selena ihre Mitschüler an. 

Sie versuchte die Angst um Severus in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Semus lief aus dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Neville zitterte am ganzen Körper und schaute panisch zu Snape. „Was ist mit ihm? Hab ich ihn etwa umgebracht?" fragte er ängstlich. Selena betrachtete den Tränkemeister genauer, zog ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar griechische Worte und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über Snape's  noch immer bewusstlosen Körper. Sie schluckte schwer und drehte sich zu Neville um. 

„Nein, du hast ihn, Merlin sei Dank, nicht umgebracht. Er lebt noch. Mehr oder weniger. Professor Snape ist ziemlich schwer verletzt. Die äußeren Verletzungen, wie die Verbrennungen zum Beispiel, sind zwar schlimm genug, doch mir machen die inneren Verletzungen mehr Sorgen. Bei der Explosion haben sich wahrscheinlich ätzende Gase gebildet, die der Professor eingeatmet hat. Und das hat seine Lunge und seinen ganzen Hals- und Rachenraum schwer beschädigt. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass ihn die Wucht der Explosion nach hinten geschleudert hat, was ihm nicht nur das Leben gerettet, sondern auch noch einige Knochenbrüche eingebracht hat. Dadurch dass er nach hinten gerissen wurde, konnte er glücklicherweise nur einen Teil der ätzenden Dämpfe inhalieren, sonst würde er mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit schon nicht mehr leben. 

Du hast keine Schuld, Neville. Es war ein Zufall. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger" erklärte Selena dem immer noch apathisch da sitzenden Neville.

„Millicent, komm mal her und räume die beiden Arbeitstische frei! Ich will den Professor darauf legen" beauftragte Selena die Slytherin. „Longbottom, wenn Professor Snape einen Schaden wegen deiner Blödheit davonträgt, mach ich dich fertig! Verlass dich drauf!" drohte Draco. 

Selena richtete sich auf und stapfte mit einem mörderischen Blick auf Draco zu, packte ihm am Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand. „Wag es ja nicht, Neville noch einmal zu bedrohen. Du bist nicht in der Position dafür. Verstanden? Neville hat das doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Außerdem sollten wir jetzt zusammenarbeiten und einander helfen, bis Semus mit Madame Pomfrey kommt" giftete sie Draco an. Der schluckte nur und nickte. „Kommt nicht wieder vor" sagte Draco. „Das möchte ich dir auch geraten haben. Du weißt ja, dein Vater. Ich denke, mehr brauche ich nicht zu sagen." Selena's Stimme war nur ein gefährliches Flüstern, doch Draco verstand jedes ihrer Worte und wurde kreidebleich. 

Selena schritt auf Harry zu. „Harry, ich bräuchte mal deinen Umhang. Zum unterlegen für Snape" sagte sie. „Okay, hier hast du ihn" antwortete er und reichte Selena seinen Umhang. „Danke!" Sie breitete den Umhang auf den von Millicent freigeräumten Schultischen aus. Dann ging sie zu dem bewusstlosen Snape und sagte „Mobil corpus". Sie bewegte Severus zum Tisch und legte ihn sanft auf Harry's Umhang. „Pansy, wo bleibt das Wasser?!" fragte sie leicht gereizt. „Bin schon unterwegs! Hier hast du das Wasser" sagte Pansy und stellte die Schüssel neben Snape ab. Selena bedankte sich bei Pansy, nahm das feuchte Tuch und fuhr damit über Severus's Stirn.

Plötzlich kam Hermine aus dem Vorratsraum mit einer Phiole in der Hand. „Hast du sie?" fragte Selena und Hermine konnte den leicht nervösen Unterton in der Stimme ihrer Freundin hören. „Ja. Es hat zwar ein wenig gedauert, doch ich hab sie gefunden. Da hast du sie" antwortete Hermine und überreichte Selena die Phiole. Sie flößte dem Tränkemeister den Trank vorsichtig ein und wartete, bis die Wirkung eintrat. 

Langsam öffnete Severus seine Augen. Er wollte zum sprechen ansetzen, doch Selena legte ihm sanft ihren Finger auf die Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er lieber nicht sprechen sollte. „Schhhhh. Sie dürfen nicht sprechen. Ihre Stimmbänder sind durch die Dämpfe, die Sie eingeatmet haben, beschädigt worden. Auch Ihre Lunge ist davon stark betroffen. Das Atmen fällt Ihnen sicher sehr schwer. Doch ich bitte Sie, es zu versuchen. Madame Pomfrey wird gleich da sein. Es wird alles wieder gut" redete sie beruhigend auf ihn ein. 

Jeglicher Hass, den sie auf ihn gehabt hatte, war verschwunden. Selena wollte jetzt einfach nur für Severus da sein. Severus verzerrte das Gesicht vor Schmerzen und gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. ‚Er muss höllische Schmerzen durchleiden. Und ich kann ihm nicht einmal helfen' dachte Selena verbittert. 

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und streichelte mit ihrer freien Hand seine fast unversehrte Wange. Severus schloss seine Augen und genoss ihre weiche Hand auf seiner Wange. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann jemand ihn das letzte Mal so zärtlich berührt hatte. ‚Es fühlt sich so angenehm an. Warum gerade sie? Warum kümmert gerade sie sich um mich?' fragte er sich. Er war ein wenig verwirrt, doch zeigte es nicht.  Selena ließ seine Hand los und entledigte sich ihres Umhangs. Sie faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn sanft unter Severus's Kopf. „So ist's besser, stimmt's?" fragte sie. Severus nickte so gut er konnte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Selena setzte sich wieder zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. Sie wollte nicht von seiner Seite weichen. Nicht jetzt in dieser Situation. 

Als Selena ihn dort so liegen sah, erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Severus, den sie so schätzte. All die Gedanken über seine Worte waren verschwunden. Sie wusste zwar, das er einen Fehler, und zwar einen ziemlich großen, gemacht hat, doch sie konnte ihm das jetzt einfach nicht mehr nachtragen. ‚Er sieht so hilflos aus, so verletzlich' dachte sie unglücklich. 

Seine Maske war verschwunden. Er konnte sie nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Alles was er jetzt wollte, war dass jemand an seiner Seite war. Und das war Selena. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Wieder hielt sie seine Hand und tupfte kühlendes Wasser über seine Wunden. 

Ron und Harry beobachteten Selena skeptisch. „Sieh dir das an Harry! Heute Morgen noch wäre sie ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen und jetzt?! Schau dir an, wie liebevoll sie gerade zu ist. Einfach widerlich" sagte Ron abfällig. „Es ist in der Tat etwas merkwürdig. Da gebe ich dir Recht, Ron. Irgendwie komisch" stimmte Harry seinem Freund zu. 

Hermine, die das Gespräch der beiden sehr wohl mitbekommen hat, ging schnellen Schrittes auf die beiden Jungs zu. „Also ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wie du das widerlich nennen kannst, Ron! Also, wirklich! Du bist echt taktlos. Snape ist schwer verletzt. Ist doch klar, dass Selena ihm hilft. Das würde ich auch machen. Das würde wahrscheinlich jeder von uns machen, außer ihr vielleicht. Außerdem kennst du doch Selena" regte sich Hermine furchtbar auf. „Hat Snape sie denn nicht verletzt?! Gut, vielleicht nicht körperlich, aber dafür umso mehr seelisch und das ist sowieso viel schlimmer. Nicht war Harry?" brüllte Ron Hermine an. Harry pflichtete seinem Freund bei. „Ron hat Recht. Also wenn Snape so mit mir umgesprungen wäre, würde ich einen Teufel tun, ihm zu helfen." 

Selena ging wütend zu den streitenden hin. „Ich bin aber nicht du, Harry. Und auch nicht du Ron. Es mag sein, dass er mich sehr verletzt hat. Muss ich ihm deswegen jetzt genau dasselbe antun, wo er doch meine Hilfe braucht? Und das ich ihm helfe, brauchst du nicht einmal als persönlich zu sehen, denn ich würde jedem helfen, der in so einer Lage ist. Oder habe ich jemals weggeschaut, wenn ihr mal wieder verletzt und blutend vom Quidditchtrainig gekommen seid und euch nicht geholfen? Ich glaube nicht. Und jetzt hört verdammt noch mal auf euch zu streiten! Ich kann's nicht mehr hören! Habt ihr eine Ahnung wie sehr Snape eure Vorwürfe belasten müssen? Und das jetzt in dieser Situation?! Ich ..." 

Doch weiter kam Selena nicht, denn Snape stöhnte hinter ihr vor Schmerzen laut auf. Sofort lief sie zu ihm. „Ich bin ja da. Keine Angst. Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich bin bei Ihnen. Madame Pomfrey muss gleich hier sein. Halten Sie noch ein wenig durch, ja?" sagte Selena streichelte wieder seine Wange. ‚Wo zum Teufel bleibt Madame Pomfrey?!' dachte sie verzweifelt. Snape rannen vor Schmerz ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Selena schluckte schwer und überlegte, wie sie ihm nur helfen könnte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie versuchen könnte, seine Knochenbrüche zu heilen. „Professor, ich werde versuchen ihre Knochenbrüche zu heilen. Das wird wahrscheinlich weh tun. Soll ich es versuchen?" fragte sie den mit den Tränen kämpfenden Snape. Er nickte schwach. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Körper. „Ossa reparo!" Sie hoffte, dass es funktionierte. 

Plötzlich begann Snape sich zu winden. Selena nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn, in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. „Professor. Schauen Sie mich an. Ich weiß, dass es weh tut, doch bitte bleiben Sie still liegen. Sonst kann der Zauber  nicht wirken. Ich bitte Sie." Selena flehte ihn fast an. Severus sah ihr fest in die Augen. Der Schmerz wollte ihn übermannen doch er versuchte krampfhaft sich dagegen zu wehren, indem er in Selena's dunkelblaue Augen sah. ‚Diese Wärme ist wieder da' dachte er und ließ nicht mehr von ihren Augen ab. Nach ein paar Sekunden war der stechende Schmerz verschwunden. Severus atmete erleichtert auf, so weit das überhaupt ging. „Geht's jetzt ein wenig besser?" fragte Selena hoffnungsvoll. „Ja" krächzte Severus und wunderte sich selbst, wie schwach seine Stimme doch war. Selena sah ihn tadelnd an. „Ich habe doch gesagt, Sie sollen nicht sprechen." 

Plötzlich flog die Tür des Zaubertrankklassenzimmers auf und Semus stürzte herein. Er war vollkommen außer Atem. „Ich ... ich habe Madame ... Pomfrey nicht gefunden. .... Sie war nicht im Krankenflügel .... und ich hab sie auf dem Weg hierher auch nicht .... nicht gesehen" sagte Semus und machte zwischendurch Atempausen. „Was, du hast sie nicht gefunden?! Verfluchter Mist! Aber Professor Snape muss sofort in den Krankenflügel. Er braucht professionelle Hilfe" sagte Selena und wusste nicht wo ihr der Kopf steht. ‚Ganz ruhig bleiben, Selena. Für jedes Problem gibt es eine Lösung. Man muss sie nur finden' redete sie sich ein. 

„Okay Leute, passt alle mal auf!" erhob Selena ihre Stimme. „Wir müssen Professor Snape jetzt in den Krankenflügel bringen. Anders geht es nicht. Ron, Harry, Hermine, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Parvati und Lavender. Ihr kommt mit mir. Wir werden versuchen, den Professor in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und das möglichst ohne Schmerzen für ihn. Klar? Die anderen suchen Madame Pomfrey. Geht überall hin. In jeden Klassenraum, zu jedem Lehrer. Schaut auch zu Hagrid und zum Quidditchfeld. Vielleicht ist sie dort. Und du Semus, du gehst zu Professor Dumbledore. Sag ihm, was passiert ist und bringe ihn dann zu uns auf die Krankenstation. Die Leute, die Madame Pomfrey suchen, teilt euch auf. Dann ist die Chance größer, dass ihr sie schneller findet. Und jetzt geht!" wies sie die Schüler an. 

Die größere Schülermenge verschwand in die Gänge von Hogwarts. Draco, Hermine, Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender, Harry, Parvati und Ron reihten sich um Selena, die inzwischen wieder zu Snape gegangen war. „Und wie bringen wir ihn auf die Krankenstation?" fragte Draco. „Ich bin am überlegen, ob wir einen Schwebezauber anwenden können. Mobil corpus können wir ja nicht nutzen, da Professor Snape nicht bewusstlos ist. Wingardium Leviosa wäre möglich. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob dieser Zauber ausreicht, um ihn zu transportieren, da er ein Mensch und kein Gegenstand ist" erklärte Selena. „Wingardium Leviosa können wir nicht nutzen, Selena. Der Zauber ist nur für Gegenstände ausgelegt. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen" erläuterte Hermine. 

Selena dachte angestrengt nach. „Ich hab's!" sagte sie erleichtert. „Was denn? Hast eine Lösung gefunden?" fragte Ron. „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich kenne einen Telekinesezauber. Aber wir müssen alle zusammen arbeiten. Wenn ich es alleine versuchen würde, könnte ich es nicht schaffen, da meine Gedanken nicht stark  genug sind" meinte Selena. „Und was müssen wir tun?" fragte Hermine interessiert. „Also, wir brauchen erst einmal jemanden, der uns die Türen öffnet, denn wir dürfen bei dem Zauber an nichts anderes denken, als Professor Snape schweben zu lassen. Ron, ich würde sagen du machst das, mit der Tür. Wir anderen müssen uns an den Händen fassen und Professor Snape in der Mitte von uns haben. Dann werde ich ein paar altgriechische Worte sagen und dann müssen wir uns konzentrieren und immer daran denken, dass der Professor schweben soll. Wenn wir uns stark genug konzentrieren, wird es funktionieren. Das hoffe ich zumindest. Lasst es uns versuchen" erklärte Selena.

Alle, außer Ron, fassten sich an den Händen und stellten sich im Kreis um Snape auf. Selena murmelte ein paar altgriechische Verse und dann begannen alle, sich zu konzentrieren. ‚Professor Snape soll schweben' dachten alle. Langsam begann Snape sich in die Luft zu erheben und die Schüler begannen, ihn langsam aus dem Klassenraum in die Flure zu führen. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke dachte Draco plötzlich an etwas anderes, was dazu führte, dass Professor Snape nach unten zu kippen drohte. Hermine und Selena reagierten allerdings genau im richtigen Moment und hoben ihn wieder zurück in die Lüfte. Ron hatte die ganze Sache beobachtet und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Alle einschließlich Snape nickten. 

Sie erreichten endlich den Krankenflügel. Draco, Lavender, Parvati, Harry, Grabbe, Goyle, Selena und Hermine ließen Snape langsam auf ein Krankenbett schweben. Sofort lief Selena zu Severus hin. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hat der Fastabsturz sehr geschmerzt?" fragte sie besorgt. „Nein, Sie und Miss Granger haben mich doch sofort wieder in die Höhe gehoben. Es ist nichts passiert" flüsterte er, um seine Stimme nicht so anstrengen zu müssen. „Na dann bin ich aber froh. Ich hoffe, die anderen finden Madame Pomfrey schnell. Dann kann Ihnen auch geholfen werden und die Schmerzen hören hoffentlich bald auf" hoffte Selena und strich Severus sanft durchs Haar. 

Hermine trat an das Krankenbett. „Vielleicht finden wir in den Büchern hier etwas, womit wir ihm helfen können" sagte Hermine und reichte Selena  ein paar Bücher. Sie las sich die Titel durch: ‚Heilkräuter und ihre Wirkungen' , ,Wirksame Heilmethoden bei Verbrennungen' , ,Zauberhafte Heiltränke'. „Wir können es versuchen. Ich gehe und hole erst einmal eine Schüssel mit Wasser und dann sehen wir weiter. Du kannst ja schon einmal schauen, ob du einen Heilzauber gegen seine Verbrennungen findest, Hermine" meinte Selena, holte eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ging wieder zu Hermine und Severus zurück. Sie tupfte mit einem Tuch wieder kühlendes Wasser über Severus's Wunden. Snape schloss seine Augen und ließ das Wasser auf seiner Haut wirken. Hermine blätterte derweil ein wenig in einem Buch herum und schien auch etwas zu finden. „Das könnte funktionieren. Schau mal Selena, was sagst du dazu?" wollte Hermine wissen und zeigte Selena einen Artikel des Buches. „Könnte klappen. Mal sehen, was wir dazu brauchen: Wasser, getrocknete Salbeiblätter, getrocknete Rosenblätter, Blut eines Menschen und die Wurzel einer Alraune" zählte Selena auf. „Das müssten wir alles hier haben. Ich hole sie schnell. Schau du, was wir weiter machen müssen!" sagte Hermine und verschwand in ein Nebenzimmer.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie auch schon wieder und hatte ein paar Gläser in den Händen. „Hab alles gefunden. Das Wasser nehmen wir vom Wasserhahn und das Blut nehmen wir von uns. Wie geht's weiter" fragte sie. „Also. Wir müssen die getrockneten Rosenblätter und den getrockneten Salbei zerreiben und die Alraunenwurzel in kleine Stücke schneiden. Dann müssen wir in einer Schüssel unser Blut mit ein wenig Wasser vermischen und die zerriebenen Rosen- und Salbeiblätter dazugeben. Als letztes kommen die Alraunenstücke dazu. Das Ganze gut verrühren und dann über die Verbrennungen streichen. Dann müssen wir beide uns an den Händen fassen und diesen Vers hier drei Mal aufsagen. Dann sollen die Verbrennungen verschwinden" erläuterte Selena und zeigte Hermine den Vers. Die nickte und begann die Rosenblätter und die Salbeiblätter zu zerkleinern. Selena schnitt die Alraunenwurzel in kleine Stücke. Anschließend gaben sie das in eine Schüssel. Hermine holte eine weitere Schüssel und etwas Wasser. „Wessen Blut sollen wir nehmen? Deins, meins oder von uns beiden je etwas?" fragte Hermine. „Also im Buch steht, dass das Blut nur von einer Person stammen darf. Wir können meins nehmen" sagte Selena. Sie nahm den Dolch, mit dem sie gerade noch die Alraune zerkleinert hatte und schnitt sich in die Handfläche. Das dunkelrote Blut floss an ihrer Hand entlang, hinunter in die Schüssel. Als genug vorhanden war, mischte Hermine Wasser hinzu, gab die restlichen Zutaten dazu und verrührte das Ganze sorgfältig. 

Selena und Hermine gingen wieder zurück an Snape's Krankenbett. Er bemerkte natürlich sofort die frische Wunde an Selena's Hand. „Was ..." fragte er, doch schon unterbrach ihn Selena. „Alles okay. Wir brauchten etwas Blut. Es ist nichts weiter" beruhigte sie ihn. Selena ging auf ihn zu. „Ich muss Ihnen Ihre Robe ausziehen, damit wir an Ihre Verbrennungen kommen. Sonst können wir Sie nicht heilen" sagte Selena und begann die Knöpfe der Robe zu öffnen. Normalerweise hätte Severus etwas dagegen gehabt und sich mächtig gewehrt, doch im Moment war er viel zu schwach, um zu protestieren. Also ließ er sie gewähren. 

Nachdem Selena Severus's Oberkörper freigemacht hatte, sahen sie und Hermine erst einmal, wie schlimm die Verbrennungen waren. Sie hielten vor Schreck den Atem an. „Oh Merlin" entfuhr es Hermine. Selena begann die Lösung überall auf Snape's Verbrennungen zu verteilen. Snape sog die Luft ruckartig durch die Zähne ein. „Brennt es?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Er nickte. „Ist bestimmt gleich wieder vorbei" redete Selena beruhigend auf den Meister der Zaubertränke ein. Nun begannen Selena und Hermine mit dem eigentlichen Ritual. Sie setzten sich gegenüber, nahmen sich bei den Händen und sagten folgenden Vers drei mal: „ Oh sanctus sanguis, sanare vulnus. Sanctus rosa, demere doloris. Oh sanctus stirps, sinere vulnus claudere." Die Flüssigkeit auf Snape's Oberkörper verfärbte sich blau und ein grauer Nebel entstand. Nach ein paar Sekunden war alles vorbei. Der Nebel verzog sich und die Verbrennungen waren verschwunden. „Wir haben es geschafft!" rief Hermine. Selena fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. ‚Merlin sei Dank! Es hat geklappt' dachte sie erleichtert. „Na, geht es jetzt ein wenig besser?" fragte Hermine. Severus nickte. „Danke" brachte er mühsam hervor. Das erste Mal seit sie Snape kannte, hörte Hermine ein Danke von ihm, was sie ziemlich wunderte. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und herein kam Madame Pomfrey mit ein paar Schülern. „Da sind Sie ja endlich! Wo haben Sie denn gesteckt?" fragte Selena nervös. „Es gab einen Unfall beim Flugunterricht. Wo ist Severus?" antwortete Madame Pomfrey. „Hier drüben. Einiges konnten wir selbst schon heilen. Aber bei seinen inneren Verletzungen bin ich überfordert. Das bekomme ich nicht hin" sagte Selena und führte Poppy zu Snape. „Wurde Ihnen schon gesagt, was für Verletzungen er hat?" erkundigte sich Hermine. „Ja, Miss Granger. Mister Longbottom hat mich bereits instruiert. Was konnten Sie denn bisher heilen, Miss Anderson?" wollte Poppy wissen. „Seine Knochenbrüche konnte ich heilen und durch dieses Ritual haben Hermine und ich seine Verbrennungen verschwinden lassen." Selena zeigte der Krankenschwester das Buch. 

Plötzlich ging die Tür erneut auf und Semus kam mit Professor Dumbledore herein. „Sorry Selena, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste den Direktor erst suchen, denn er war nicht im Büro" entschuldigte sich Semus. „Schon gut. Nicht so schlimm" erwiderte Selena knapp. Dumbledore kam auf das Krankenbett zu, auf dem Severus lag. „Er sieht furchtbar aus" stellte Dumbledore fest. „Er sah vor ein paar Minuten noch wesentlich schlimmer aus" meinte Harry trocken. Die anderen nickten.

„Sie gehen jetzt am besten alle, damit ich Professor Snape Linderung verschaffen kann. Die Schäden an Hals- und Rachenraum, sowie die Schäden der Stimmbänder und der Lunge kann ich nicht vollständig heilen. Das braucht seine Zeit. Ich bitte Sie nun zu gehen" sagte Madame Pomfrey. „Ich werde hier bleiben. Ich verlasse ihn jetzt nicht. Das können Sie vergessen" sagte Selena bestimmt. „Sie können ihm im Moment nicht helfen, Miss Anderson" widersprach Poppy. „Sie soll hier bleiben" flüsterte Snape. Poppy nickte. „Na gut, wenn du es willst." Selena atmete erleichtert durch. „Danke" 

Sie nahm Severus wieder bei der Hand, als Madame Pomfrey begann, sich um Severus's Hals zu kümmern. Nach einer halben Stunde war alles erledigt. „Severus, du wirst von mir eine Woche krankgeschrieben und bekommst absolutes Sprechverbot. Der Unterricht wird ausfallen müssen, ob du es willst oder nicht" meinte Poppy bestimmt. Severus wollte protestieren, doch Selena legte ihm die Finger auf die Lippen. „Schhhhh. Sie haben doch gehört, was Madame Pomfrey gesagt hat. Je länger Sie sich weigern, hier ruhig liegen zu bleiben und weiter sprechen, umso länger dauert es, bis Sie wieder richtig sprechen können. Das mit dem Unterricht kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin. Keine Sorge. Schlafen Sie jetzt etwas!" beruhigte sie ihn. Poppy holte Severus einen Schlaftrank, den er dankend annahm. Selena wachte an seinem Bett.

+++

Es war inzwischen Abend geworden, als Severus wieder aufwachte. Selena war neben ihm eingeschlafen, hielt aber dennoch seine Hand in ihre. Severus lächelte. ‚Sie sieht niedlich aus, wenn sie schläft' stellte er fest. Kurze Zeit später erwachte sie wieder. „Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Geht es Ihnen gut? Nicken Sie nur oder schütteln Sie den Kopf" sagte sie. Severus nickte. Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine. „Mir geht es schon viel besser. Dank Ihnen. Hätten Sie heute nicht so schnell reagiert, würde ich wahrscheinlich noch immer diese Schmerzen haben." ‚Woher kommt diese Stimme? Er bewegt die Lippen doch gar nicht' wunderte sich Selena. „Telepathie. Dadurch dass unsere Hände miteinander verbunden sind, können wir miteinander kommunizieren, ohne das ich sprechen muss" antwortete Severus gedanklich auf ihre Frage. „Ist ja praktisch. Wegen dem Unterricht. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, könnte ich den Unterricht der Klassen 1-6 für die Woche übernehmen. Ich müsste zwar noch mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, doch ich denke, dass er mich für die Woche freistellen würde" schlug Selena vor. „Wenn Sie sich das zutrauen, können Sie es versuchen. Au!" „Was ist?"  

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Voldemort. Er ruft mich" meinte er knapp. „Ich gehe für Sie hin und erkläre, dass es unmöglich für Sie ist, zu ihm zu kommen. Kein Problem. Ruhen Sie sich hier aus und werden Sie wieder gesund. Alles andere erledige ich" sagte Selena und wollte schon seine Hände loslassen, doch Severus ließ das nicht zu. „Ich muss noch mit Ihnen reden, wegen gestern und heute früh. Ich wollte ..." Doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen. „Wir reden darüber ,wenn ich wieder da bin. Machen Sie sich jetzt bitte keinen Kopf deswegen. Am wichtigsten ist jetzt Ihre schnelle Genesung. Ich bin bald wieder da" überzeugte sie ihn. Sie ließ seine Hände los und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Dann verließ sie den Krankenflügel und machte sich auf zu Voldemort.

- Fortsetzung folgt  - 

_A/N: Sorry an alle Latein sprechenden. Ich nix Latein.  Im nächsten Chap kommt dann endlich wieder Lucius zum Einsatz. Freut euch drauf. So und jetzt nicht vergessen eine kleine (oder gerne auch große :- ) ) Review zu schreiben._

_Bis zum nächsten Chapter!_

_         - Mystical Selena -  _


End file.
